Blade III: Daywalker Reborn
by daywalker-risen
Summary: A new Daywalker has a risen to take over the job that had once been Blade's. But three familiar vampires appear on the scence. Will these three destroy her plans to kill Blade's killer or help? plz review
1. Default Chapter

Blade III

Daywalker Reborn

written by: Tara & Arie

Power.

It was the one thing everyone understood, mortal and immortal alike. That's why places like these thrived.

The vampire clubs, housed in warehouses, behind human fronted stores, butcher shops mostly or underground. They were all operated with one thing in mind.

Power.

It was places like these vampires came together. To feed, to kill, to be vampires. It was places like these that drew the Daywalker. The boogieman to the immortal society. A half-human, half-vampire. Blade they called him, in awe, in fear, in hate, in reverence. But that wasn't the case tonight. No tonight was different.

They had thought he was gone, in hiding or dead, so now they gathered with no fear. But tonight, the terror strikes the vampire world again, for the Daywalker came but it was nothing they expected.

Because the Daywalker... was female.

Arie strolled into the vampire club, the dim light reflecting softly off of her black sword, kept sheathed between her shoulder blades, hardly seen as she kept to the side, just watching.

A soft vinyl coat covered her slender body, not hiding her lush curves but emphasizing them, skimming lightly over her knees. She let it hang open her hands resting lightly at her sides, slightly tensed, ready for any hostile move in her direction. Soft knee length boots hugged muscular legs, showing them off more than concealing, vinyl pants hung low over her hips encasing over her thighs to flare out over her boots. A black, shiny leather top clung to her breasts revealing her midriff, ties crossing over her back, hidden by her coat, concealing weapons she never used, but spelled death for vampires if she did. But she was always prepared.

More than one person noticed her enter, she saw. No, not people, vampires she reminded herself.

Tossing back her thick purple hair that caught the light, cut so it skimmed softly over her shoulders, she surveyed the crowd. She never considered herself pretty, but if she knew what the vampires and mortals that saw her thought she probably would have denied it.

Her features were classical, high cheekbones and oval eyes, colored purple bedroom eyes. Soft full lips and a straight nose made her the picture of a long forgotten princess. Her brows arched jauntily over her darkly lashed eyes. Her hair didn't hide her face, but framed it, lighting it up, anyone looking could see that. She was small, but nicely so, the place around her crackled with energy.

Of course she didn't see that about herself, it was just a fact she chose to overlook. She concentrated on her work, now that Blade was gone she was left alone. So she might as well get started and not mope about it, even thought she was going to miss his guidance.

Roaming her eyes over the corners of the room, automatically looking for escape routes, she slipped into the crowd.

This was too large a crush to take out by herself all at once, at least for now. Now, she'd just take on the lone vamps, and work her way up. That was the smartest thing to do. She didn't want to die, and sticking to the plan was the way to keep from having a dirt nap.

Of course she wasn't sure if there would be a body left if she did die. She wasn't to clear on how it worked.

Sighing she pushed her way though the crowd heading for the stairs not really looking around her. It was no point to it, it was the same everywhere she went.

And that was her thought as she ran straight into a little blond chick in skimpier clothes than she was in.

Tara turned ready to scratch out the eyes of whoever the hell had just run into her. Not that that wasn't normal for a club like this but she was having a hell of a day. First her house had been broken into when she was sleeping, Lucian was being a complete jackass, oh what a surprise, and since she got to the club everyone had stepped on her. Literally.

She glared ready to fly into a fit, hoping to let off her frustration, but stopped as she saw the woman. She was very pretty. Not that slutty pretty that people in this day and age found so intriguing, but that boundless pretty. She was cased in black, like most of the people here, but she shone softly compared to the others. There was just something about her she couldn't put her finger on.

Tara tilted her head watching the girl though soft brown eyes, her long blond hair falling silkily over a bare shoulder. She wore a bright red dress tonight, perfect sarcasm to the whole undead thing, her pale skin clashing nicely with the soft fabric. The dress seemed painted on but flowed softly, the hem brushing softly over her knees, her feet laced into soft leather sandals. The only other thing she wore was a white rose tucked into her hair over her left ear.

She knew she was pretty, but didn't flaunt it like the vampires usually did, her eyes tilted slightly at the corners, fringed by dark lashes. Her lips were unpainted, soft and full, "kissable" as said by Lucian. Jerk. She had high cheekbones and full cheeks, a slight rosy tint to them tonight since she had fed well before she came here.

She wasn't so bad, but not so good in her eyes either.

Switching things in her mind she glanced over the girl again before returning her attention to her purple eyes. Unusual eyes, but lots of things were unusual.

"What's your name, darlin'" Tara asked, her voice low and smoky.

Arie stared down at the small girl in front of her. She couldn't be more than nineteen, but she was a vampire, her fangs were flashing as she talked. So how the hell could she know her age.

She sighed, she really didn't want to have a confrontation in the middle of this crowd. Might as well play along and slip out without causing anything.

"Arie" she replied simply, hoping that was all she wanted.

"I'm Tara," she lightly ran a hand over her arm. "You're different."

Arie's heart gave a thud, she swore it almost stopped. Could she know? She took firm control of her imagination and let her heart kick into its regular beat. No one knew about her, they still thought Blade was prowling somewhere.

"Aren't we all," she hoped her voice didn't betray anything, like impatience. She didn't feel like making this her big coming out. She just wanted to kick a few vampires around tonight, dust them and then go home.

A grin spread over Tara's face, quick and easy, "True."

A flicker of something in Arie's mind had her looking more closely at Tara. Was she really a vamp? She seemed all too... human. Well not human but.. nice. Weren't all vamps supposed to be sexual and cruel? At least the one's she'd met up with had been. Maybe there had been a memo out to make them stop.

Tara suddenly leaned in and grabbed her chin tipping her face down to hers. Arie blinked in surprise reaching automatically for the sword, certain no one had seen it yet with all the shadows and the strobe lights playing with their eyes.

"Ah, you are a vampire then?" came the soft question.

Arie blinked. Oh, she must have noticed the fangs. Well no sense in letting her secret out so she just nodded straightening back up when Tara's long fingers let her chin go.

Stepping back she gave a slight wave and slipped back into the crowd, and away from the freaky vamp chick who was getting a little to close for comfort.

She didn't notice the shadow following her as she slipped up the metal stairs. It was easy to maneuver to them once she got out of the center of the room and the mass of writhing bodies. The music assaulted her sensitive ears, but she blocked it out intent on her destination. Her boots made soft metallic clings on the stairs as she sprang quickly to the upper level of the club. The place where all the vamps slipped away for the... darker side of the life.

Tara watched her walk away, her eyes tracking her up the stairs.

A slight frown marred her features, one long red fingertip taping softly against her bottom lip before she followed her, eyes narrowed.

She thought she'd seen a shadow follow her new toy. That just wouldn't do at all. The girl had seemed interesting, secrets just waiting to be revealed.

She was just to interesting for her to let anything happen to Arie. With luck maybe she'd even gain something a little more in her toy.

With a wicked grin she continued to follow, her grin slowly melting into a calculating look as she caught a scent on the air when she slipped up the stairs.

Maybe this night would get even more interesting as it wore on.

Arie paused at the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway that stretched out before her. On each side were rows of doors, each one holding a specific purpose.

Some would feed, some would couple, and some would just do things best kept out of her mind. She didn't need images right now.

She walked silently over the wooden floor, her feet making only a whisper of sound. The hallway ended a ways ahead and there were twenty doors all together, if she was going to do this it should be now.

Relaxing into that calm pool inside her, the one that kept her safe in fights, that place where everything was clear and calm. Where there was only instinct. She pushed open the first door slipping quietly inside, her eyes scanning over the dark room.

There were no windows, big surprise there, in case vamps crashed for the night so the sun wouldn't get to them. A large bed stood inside pressed against the wall to her left. The faint scent of blood met her nose as she looked at it. It was fancy, four-poster, curtains, carvings, must be a rich owner.

The only other things in the room were a bunch of half burned candles and the lingering scent of smoke. Whoever had been in here was long gone.

She slipped back into the hallway her coat brushing softly against the door as she closed it keeping to the shadows. No point in being caught by a vamp going to or leaving a room. It would be much easier to catch them by surprise.

Gliding silently down the hall till she reached the next room she kept a sharp eye on the shadows falling around the hallway. Things hid in shadows, and it was better to be cautious then cocky and not scan.

Pushing open the door she poked her head in her eyes swiftly moving over the walls. It was the same as the other room, only weapons hung from the walls.

The scent of blood was even stronger in here.

Arie shook her head, shuddering softly as she closed the door. Vamp's were just evil, all of them. Sending a soft prayer for those who had died in the room she moves to the next. How they did it she'd never know, or ever care. Just so long as they died and couldn't hurt anyone any more.

Pushing open the next door she gave a low growl. God, what was with the vamps tonight? Didn't anyone want to come up and get killed. She came all the way out here for nothing.

Well not nothing, at least now she knew the rooms and the pattern. But still.

Muttering to herself she went on down the hallway never noticing the two shadows that hung around near the end.

Lucian slid easily thought the throng of twisting bodies down in the pit. He loved coming to his place, it was always filled with fresh blood. His silver eyes slide over the crowd looking for Tara.

She was certain to be pissed at him for leaving her when they first got here, and for that little incident at her house. He'd deal with it, he always did.

He smiled absently to Lilith, one of his many females. Since Tara he hadn't strayed with anyone, but it was tempting just to see what would happen. No doubt she and her whole gang of she-devils would tear him apart.

He winced at that thought. He'd seen it happen. Those girls were hell when it came to the guy thing. Not that he blamed them he could definitely be a bastard at times, but then she could be a bitch too.

Ah well, he loved her, he'd stroke her out of her bad mood and make it up to her. Just like she did for him. They really were made for each other. Good thing to or one of them would probably be dead.

Lucian smiled as he spotted her moving up the stairs. His eyes narrowed as he realized it was after someone else. Jealousy spiked in his blood as he followed. Yeah so he wasn't with her, she didn't have to move to the next guy along the way. She was a temptress, and a devious one at that. It's what had drawn him to her in the first place, she'd lured him to her bed and he couldn't help but turn her. They'd fought about it for centuries.

She was still the sexy little thing he'd found that long ago day, and he knew she was lusted after, but she'd never been with anyone but him since she turned. And hell if that would change now.

Stalking up the steps he caught up with her just as her companion slipped through a door on the right side of the hallway.

Jealousy gave way to anger. That room was where vampires went when they got a little too much blood in their system and needed to work off the energy. He knew. He'd used it.

Grabbing her arm he spun her around and backed her up into the wall.

"Just where the hell were you going?" his voice was icy.

Tara arched her eyebrow at him. "What's it to you, I haven't seen you all night. What was I supposed to do, just stand around?"

Damn. She had him there. Some of his anger left him.

"No, but you could try to find me. Not go following after someone else."

Her laugh cast away the rest of his anger. "Ah, my love, I think you are jealous. No need, I'm just following my friend, I saw someone going after her. But I think it was only Louie, I saw him disappear down to his room on the right."

"Ah." he didn't know what else to say. He really should be more trusting.

Sliding his hand down to her wrist and gave her a quick kiss, their lips clinging for a moment before he pulled back.

"Why don't you go wait outside for me, I'm just going to grab a bite and then I'll come." he suggested, his thumb sliding over her wrist.

Casing another look to the door before looking at him Tara nodded and slid past him. He watched her walk down the stairs before he turned back around ready to find his next meal.

He paused before he went down though, smelling a human near him. He turned, the light from downstairs flickering over him. If a woman were there she would have sighed. He was handsome, from a world long forgotten, a warrior trained and still living.

He was six foot something, a good foot and a half taller than Tara, and he was all muscle. Broad shoulders that slid into a tapered waist and long muscular legs. He was dressed in black, his shirt opened to reveal his throat and chest. Tan skin met seductively with his black clothes, and it wasn't a wonder why he got the looks he did. His black hair fell to his shoulders, enhancing his sharp cheeks and strange silver eyes. A strong jaw and a scar that ran over his eyebrow completed his picture.

But his looks weren't on his mind right now, food was. She saw a figure slip out of the second room down the hall and grinned, that's where the scent was coming from. Since Tara's friend had been in the first one this one must be someone different.

He was wrong.

He slipped silently down the hall till she had gone in and passed five more doors. Sure that no one was near he slid up behind her and shoved her into the room she was just opening.

He slid inside and pushed the door shut watching her. He switched on the light so she could have a chance, that and when she fought it would give her blood that adrenaline rush he liked.

She was a pretty little thing he saw as he moved to the side watching her through half closed eyes. She was small though, he'd make quick work of her and then leave before Tara had a fit.

Arie stared at the man who had pushed her. He was handsome, that was for sure, but he had that arrogant cock-sure look about him. She really hated that.

She watched him carefully and pulled her sword watching his silver eyes flicker with surprise. Either he recognized the sword, or he was just surprised someone had brought a weapon into the club. Either way it gave her an advantage.

She flew at him, the vampire side of her giving her the speed to match him. Her arm arched slicing down at him as she ducked under his arm. She felt her blade connect, sinking deep onto his side as she spun around for his attack.

She barely had time to defend herself, his fist struck out grazing her chin as she jumped back. Bringing her sword up quickly she nicked his arm.

He gave a roar and flew at her shoving her roughly into the wall behind her. His hand caught her wrist holding the sword and squeezed until she had to let it go. Her bones felt like they would break. His fingers wrapped around her throat holding her against the wall her feet dangling slightly over the floor.

Arie gasped softly, digging her nails into his hand.

His eyes were narrowed on her face searching.

Lucian stared at the woman he held pinned against the wall. She smelled like a human, but she was too strong. Too fast. What the hell was she? Staring at her now, he saw something he didn't before.

Fangs.

How the hell did she have fangs? She couldn't be a vampire.. could she?

"What are you," he asked softly.

"What's it to you," she shot at him. Her skin was warm against his hand. Warmer than the skin of a vampire, unless she'd just fed recently.

"You can either tell me or I can just kill you now"

Her eyes flickered and her jaw slid to one side, setting stubbornly. Well so be it, she should die anyway. She'd got him with her sword for God's sakes.

He growled and leaned in her mouth opening, his teeth flashing in the muted light of the room. his fangs grazed her skin just as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head he blew out a breath. This was not something he needed.

Louie gripped Lucian's shoulder hard, feeling the bone beneath. He hardly spared the girl he held a glance, but that was only because he needed to get Lucian away from her.

He shouldn't stop him from feeding, but Lucian looked about ready to tear the child apart.

Lucian had turned him, he was far older, and stronger than he was. But he could take him if he had to. Human life was to be cherished, not snuffed out on the whim of someone else. For a vampire these thoughts we're highly unusual.

He was as tall as Lucian was, but pale where he was tan. His skin was a pearl color, blending in nicely with his old world clothes. His black leggings covered muscular thighs, that curved down into his soft leather boots. His shoulders we're broad, his white shirt stretched over them, tucking into his leggings just enough so the shirt still hung over. The ties at his throat were undone giving a glimpse of his chest beneath. His chest was wide, his muscles rippling dangerously under his shirt. His pale blue eyes shown softly in the light of the room, deadly. His muscular arms were tense as he held Lucian's shoulder. His face, usually in set in a friendly expression was grave. His nose was sharp and narrow, his lips full and set into a soft frown. High cheekbones rose over a strong jaw, and his brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a leather thong, giving him a predatory appearance.

Oh yes, he'd definitely fight for that little life Lucian held so cruelly in his hand.

"Let her go Lucian," he said softly.

His eyes grew into slits, centering on Louie. "Why?"

"Just put her down. You are choking the life from her. If you wished to feed there are those downstairs willing to offer you don't need to take against their will. You know its wrong-" He looked to the girl briefly as spoke and stopped mid-sentence.

Louie noticed her fangs along with the rest of her. He swore his heart gave a beat. She was breathtaking. His eyes roamed over her face, she was easily the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He felt something stir in him, something he hadn't felt since he lost his one and only love centuries ago. He cleared his throat, and instead switched to a subject that was safe. Lecturing.

"Ah what's this? Lucian, why are you feeding off a fellow vampire?"

He dropped his hand as Lucian turned to him letting the girl drop to the ground as he folded his arms over his chest.

Louie could see the muscle ticking in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. Great now he was pissed. Just what he needed.

"Louie just leave," he growled, his large frame blocking the girl from his view.

Eyes narrowed, he tensed slightly bending on his knees a bit ready for an attack. "I can't until you let her go."

Growling Lucian stepped to the side. "Fine she's probably not for my taste anyway."

But she was gone. Both men blinked at the space she had been just moments ago.

Arie slide to the ground as Lucian let go of her neck. Oh yeah he'd be the first she'd kill as soon as she regrouped. Sliding her hand to her sword she picked it up silently and sheathed it on her back again.

Lucian's large frame blocked her view of the other vampire in the room and neither seemed to be watching her. Good. She'd get out easier now.

Standing up she pressed herself to the wall and slid to the door without a sound. Turning the knob she watched the vampires and slid out into the hallway. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as soon as she closed the door again.

Leaning on the wall she breathed low and deep wincing as a memory came to view.

Blade stood before her holding his sword as he taught her how to fight. His body moved in time with hers as they went around the sparring area in their HQ in one of the old warehouses. Whistler stood back making some kind of contraption like always, and she was daydreaming as usual.

"Arie," Blade snapped, drawing her out of her thoughts, "concentrate. If you don't you'll wind up dead, or you'll lose a vampire, like last week."

She flushed, it wasn't really her fault the vampires had gotten away. It had been in an alley down near one of the twenty million convenience stores. There had only been two and it was her turn to patrol the area. She'd fought them, just like Blade taught her to, but they'd gotten away anyway.

The image slowly melted away as another took its place. It was the vampire who had stopped Lucian from killing her.

She blushed softly as she thought about him. He was very handsome, in that old world kind of way. He wasn't like the other one, or any other vampires she had seen. He didn't want her killed, and that was defiantly odd.

Something fluttered inside her chest, and she thought her heart warmed a little.

Shaking herself she buried his memory, he was a vampire for Christ sakes. Vampires equal enemy. There is no reason to have romantic notions about them just because they saved your life. Maybe something was wrong with her brain. She should cut out on the chocolate so late at night. It was giving her after effects.

Shaking her head she made her way down the metal stairs. Slipping past a few vamps necking against the walls she went out the side door that led into an alley. Maybe she should just start killing off those that weren't in clubs until she was ready to move up. If someone heard the fighting they could all come running.

Well now wasn't the time for maybes. Rubbing the back of her neck Arie started walking toward the mouth of the alley.

She paused as the shadows detached form the rest of them. She smiled to herself as she heard them approach her, their voiced taunting.

"Well well, lookie here, I guess they deliver now eh?" the voice came form the one on the right. Light from the street and the moon shown on them. He was short, kind of husky, his hair was dirty, and his fangs were yellowy. Ew.

His companion wasn't any better. Only he was tall and thin where the other was short and roundish. Ah, finally a fight. Good.

Turning slightly she slid into the shadows watching them come up one on each side of her. She unsheathed her sword, holding it lightly in her hand. The light caught on her blade flashing across her two attackers.

Their laugh scratched on her nerves. Yeah, she'd enjoy killing these two.

Round one, she thought as the one to her left leapt at her. She twisted under him bringing her sword up and slicing it down the center of his chest, warm blood spraying against her arm as she did. She straitened twisting to the side watching him fall with a strangled cry. His partner stood, shocked for a minute before he growled and rushed at her.

Arie twisted around backing up from him and swung her sword in a large arch hitting him in his neck as she caught the arm he swung at her face. She watched dispassionately as he crumbled to dust at her feet.

She half turned and fell to the concrete as the one she had wounded tackled her to the ground. Searching inside her coat she grabbed a small vile and jammed it into the wound on his chest just as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

He growled and didn't even get off a scream as he exploded covering the walls of the dirty alley. Good thing Blade still had that stuff his mortal woman had made for him to explode some vampire heads. Whistler had made more after she left. She'd left her notes behind. But not very neat really.

Wrinkling her nose she stood up wiping blood from her clothes.

A noise near the mouth of the alley had her turning, her hand tensing on her sword. Seven more vampires were making their way down the alley. Sweat pickled at her neck at the thought of fighting them.

But lucky for her she didn't have to. A pale hand reached out from a doorway beside her and yanked her inside, the door sounding with a bang.

She tensed as she searched the shadows. Had she just went from one bad situation to another one?

Tara laid her hand on Arie's wrist that held her sword. No need to get swing happy, she liked her head where it was.

"Shh, honey, it's just me. Now do you have a place we can go to before they find us." her voice was soft as she spoke. The girl looked like she'd just been to a massacre. Well, she had kinda. Cept it was only two, but still the girl had some nice moves.

Things were getting more and more interesting. Ah this would defiantly be fun.

"Yes," came the whisper from Arie.

"Its alright dear, I'm not going to hurt you. Now follow me outside and keep close. I'll follow you after that."

she felt rather than saw Arie nod and watched her sheath her sword. Linking her fingers with hers she silently wound her way through the dark building.

It was an old antique store. She knew the couple that ran it, they were nice old people. She made a point of keeping them away whenever the club had its parties. She knew the inside like the back of her hand, every little piece of furniture, ever little cluttered knick-knack.

She heard Arie follow behind her, it was to cluttered to walk side by side, and her grip tighten on her hand. She must have heard the others outside in the alley. They'd be coming in a few seconds after they growled and muttered to each other. Males. Geese.

They made it to the front of the store just as the back door opened. Tara carefully pulled the door open only far enough so the bells wouldn't jingle and slid out with Arie in tow.

Arie slide out after the little vamp chick she had met earlier that night. She remembered her name was Tara, she hadn't seemed all to threatening. And if she was it was easier to take her alone than a group.

Shutting the door behind her she moved closer to Tara and led her down the street, blending into the crowd of humans that milled around. She didn't know why she was taking her with her, she'd already gotten away, but she couldn't really leave her alone to fend them off herself. And she was sure they'd ask questions of the little female. She was the only vampire around that wasn't in the club.

She wound her way down the street to her car that was parked along the street by one of the cafes. Arie let go of Tara's hand, only now realizing she still held it and walked around to the driver's side. She watched Tara slip into her black charger just as she did, the doors closing at the same time.

She gunned the engine and sped out of there. She caught a glimpse of the vampires as they spilled out of the alley, and the little store they had escaped form.

Her mind flashed back to the first time she'd drove. Blade had taken her out one night in the country, letting her race as fast as she wanted to. He'd tried to hide it, but she could tell she had him a little on edge when she did it.

A soft smile curved her lips at the memory. He was a great teacher.

Shaking herself out of the memory Arie focused instead on the road. And the vampire beside her. She didn't seem threatening but it was best to be on guard anyway, and she was probably mad in taking her to her HQ but she really had no choice. She did save her life, she couldn't just let her be attacked by the vampires.

Sighing she shook her head. One of these days her kindness would get her killed. But till then she'd just have to go with her instincts. And right now they screamed for her to get the hell out of Dodge. her and the little vamp chick, who was at the moment playing with one of the automatic windows like she'd never seen one before. Tilting her head Arie studied her in the dim light of the car. She was like a child. Not in body, but her mind seemed to work like a child's would, in that she was amused and interested by little things.

Smiling a bit she turned her eyes back to the road, slowing down to the speed limit. Turning the wheel she took a back alley onto another less used rode and went to the bad part of town.

She still had the same HQ as Blade and Whistler had when they were around. It was easy because everything was already set up, and she knew where it all was so she could maneuver easily. It was home.

She turned into a small darkened alley and guided the car inside the old factory parking it in its usual space. She opened the door sliding out and watched as Tara darted out slamming the door. She winced slightly, man if Blade were around he'd have had a fit about that. Rolling her eyes she walked around the car intending to tell her it was time she left, but stopped. She was looking around the factory in wonder, just like she had the first time she had stepped into this place. When Blade had found her wandering in the alleys and feeding off anything she could get her hands on.

Rolling her shoulders she shook her head and turned, walking into the small section off of the lab. She'd let her look around then tell her to get lost. She'd let her have those few moments she had had once. In the meantime she needed her serum, she was starting to feel edgy.

Tara looked around her in wonder. The place was amazing. It was all shiny metal and dark spaces. It was like a play house, only for a scientist or a modern warrior. Turning her head she watched Arie walk away into the maze of metal and nodded. She was defiantly a warrior, her new little friend, the place suited her.

Turning around in a circle she looked over the place with her eyes. It was a neat place. Turning once more she followed Arie stopping when she saw her inject something into her arm and decided to go a different way. Walking back the way she came she followed a path and stopped in what seemed to be a lab.

Touching a button for the computer near her she watched as numbers and files came up and clicked on one. Her eyes darted over the screen soaking up the information.

Ooo, how interesting, she thought. The neat girl had a secret. Well, one she found out anyway, she used serum.. just like Blade. A little shiver worked down her spine at that thought. He still have her the shivers. Leaning back she studied the screen and replayed the images of tonight in her head. She smelled human but had every vampire advantage. She used serum, and carried a sword she had seen only in small glimpses, but if she weren't mistaken was the same one Blade was rumored to have.

Well, what a nice treat. She was a new Daywalker. How interesting, very very interesting indeed.

She had found a Daywalker. One who killed her kind, and she knew the formula to her serum.. if she just changed a few things she could really have it in her for.

Turning her head she watched the top of Arie's head as she moved around in the lab she was in and leaned her hips back against a metal table. No, she couldn't hurt her new friend. Maybe she was a bad vampire for it, but she couldn't, she hadn't tried to hurt her at all and she'd been alone with her more than once.

She'd just have to make sure she kept her secret. Anyone who found out would likely try to kill her, and herself too for not doing something, but that was beside the point, she'd lived a long time she could die and not really care. Arie was still a child, well a child in vampire terms, she needed a chance to live first.

Scratching her neck she turned off the computer and walked back out to where the shiny car was parked, she didn't know the name, she didn't want to, cars were not her thing. She'd had a fear of them since they were made, but now it didn't seem so bad.

Turning down the small path made between the benches and work spaces she started for Arie again but turned and started up the stairs that led up. Ooo, what's up here?

Trots up the stairs quietly, her head turning now and again to make sure Arie didn't notice she was snooping and pushes open the small door at the very top.

"Kinda like an office, only with a bed," smiles nodding at her accurate description. The room was very big, a large four poster bed sitting smack dab in the middle, a dresser pressed up against the side and a mini fridge in the corner.

She walked silently to the dresser pulling open drawers and looking inside. In one of them was just clothes, the second had inside a small box. Pulling it up she sat down her dress sliding up her thighs more than it had during the night from being cross-legged.

Opening it up she saw inside. It was a driver's license with a pretty women in the photo. Touching it softly she tilted her head, she didn't look like someone Arie would know. Shrugging she looked around inside the little box and picked up a ring. It was plain, just a small gold band for a woman's finger, but it held love. That much she could tell.

Resetting the ring she closed the box and gently put it back in its place shutting the drawer. Obviously these things were very precious, so she wouldn't play with them.

Opening the last drawer she widened her eyes and smiled. Inside was a gun, a very large silver one.

"Ooo, shiny," her fingers barely touched it when another hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. A soft yelp escaped as she found herself flat on her back with Arie sitting on her, her sword pointed at her throat.

"Don't," she growled low. This was a new side to her friend she hadn't seen before.

Arie stared down at the girl she had pinned under her. She made no move to fight her off, she just laid there staring up at her.

Her sword shook slightly as memories flashed through her mind.

Whistler giving her his wife's wedding ring, almost crying as he did. "You're a daughter to me Arie, I want you to have this for me, and it means a lot to me just like you do." Feeling the rig as she put it on her finger and hugging him close. She swore she could even smell him, with her right now. Like burnt whisky and lemons.

Blade giving her his mothers ID, telling her she should have it, that they were family. Giving her his gun when he left, the last night she ever saw him.

Her fingers tightened around his sword, the only thing she found of him the next day.

Her attention returned to the vampire under her, laying so still. She wasn't dead just watching her with her wide brown eyes. If she hadn't been a vampire she probably would have been her friend. If she hadn't been a vampire. But she was. Vampires were evil and the Daywalker killed them, she didn't know what she was thinking when she brought her home.

Well, she'd fix that right now. Pressing her sword closer to her throat she watched as her eyes closed and she tensed slightly.

Her hand shook slightly. She wasn't going to fight. She wasn't even going to try.

Another image flashed into her mind. A hand pulling her out of the alley full of vampires, of getting her safely out of the small shop and to her car. Of button pushing in the car just to see what they would do.

She lowered her sword and resheathed it on her back rubbing her eyes. She couldn't kill her.

Tara stared up at Arie, watching her eyes. They were so full of sadness, and confusion. The poor thing. She slowly slid herself out from under Arie as soon as she let go of the sword and hugged her.

She felt her stiffen in her embrace before relaxing enough to hug her back. Her fingers gently brushed through her hair, she imagined it had been a while since she had someone to just be there. Hmm. Odd, Blade didn't strike her as someone to leave another behind. Then again she had never met him so she couldn't be sure.

Setting her chin softly on her head she stroked her back in long smoothing sweeps. The girl really did need someone to watch out for her. Young girls shouldn't be alone, no matter how many vampires they could kill. Well, she'd just have to come back and make sure she was all good.

"Why are you doing this," the words were muffled since Arie spoke into her shoulder.

"Doing what."

"Being nice."

"I'm a nice person... sometimes. Or more realistically, I have no idea if I am nice or not, cause ya know, vampire.. things.. and yeah. But still, not all of us are bloodsucking fiends... just most." That didn't come out right.

Arie laughed softly and lifted her head. "You know, if you weren't a vampire we would probably have been friends."

"Why can't we now?"

"Cause you're a vampire, and I'm-" Arie cut off there and a guarded expression came into her eyes.

"A Daywalker," she finished for her, watching as Arie tried to hide her surprise. "I put two and two together," she nodded, "no worried though, I'll keep your secret safe."

"How can I trust you," Arie asked, her voice thick with suspicion.

"You could have killed me and you didn't, I say you trust me anyway," she reminded her.

Arie nodded setting her chin on her hand.

"We'll be friends, you'll see," and she smiled, her fangs flashing softly. She stood up and stretches. "After the acrobatics," she teased, "I'm gonna need a hot bath, so I'll just head home and I'll stop by after the sun sets ok?"

"Well.."

"I'll do it anyway."

And with that Tara left, leaving Arie sitting in the middle of the room just blinking after her.

Arie stared after the vampire Tara. Hearing her steps on the stairs and listening to them fade away into the night. She was very stranger, but she liked her. For some odd reason. And she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"What have I gotten myself into?" her voice echoed back at her in the silent room.

The walk home was nice. It was an unusually clear night, which was good she'd thought the stars had all disappeared. Why Lucian wanted to move here she had no idea.

Why she loved him was a bigger question.

She skipped her way up the walk of her home. It was large, a big rambling Victorian set back in lots of trees. it was all stone and fire, she really did love it. The front walk was stepping stones and night blooming flowers lined the house way back into the garden. It was kinda like a mini castle, with towers and turrets, and big balconies.

She lived the cliché, so sue her.

Humming softly she picked her way over the cool flat stones, her bare feet skimming lightly over them. he picked the key out of her flower pot by the door and opened it up walking inside.

She pushed the door closed turning the locks and was just about to go to her room when light flooded the room as she was pressed back into the door.

She sucked in a breath her body tensing to fight. her knee drove right up into the guys middle and she brought her arm down on her neck with a good chop before she noticed it was Lucian.

"oops."

Lucian growled softly picking himself up off the floor where he had landed with her shot to his neck, and grabbed her wrists as she held her arms out to him pinning them over her head. She tipped her head back to look up into his eyes, with right now were all swirly and angry.

Uh oh. Not that he'd hurt her, but that he was mad. Sometimes he tended to put a fist through a wall. She had repaired more walls that way.

His fingers tightened on her wrists, "you were supposed to wait for me outside."

"I had to do something, its not like you don't know the way home."

He growled, "That's not the point you were supposed to wait, I thought something happened to you when I went outside and saw a few vampire parts all over the walls."

He wasn't angry, he was scared. For her. her heart just went Aww. "Ah love, I'm sorry you were worried but I had to get my friend home before she got hurt."

At that Lucian studied her face, a weird look in his eyes. "What friend?"

What harm could come in telling him her name? it wasn't like he would meet her. "Arie."

He seemed to think about that, his thoughts turning inward as his thumbs lightly brushed over her inner wrists. She shivered a bit, the guy could give her chills without even trying.

'Why don't you invite her to the party tomorrow?" Lucian suggested, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled at that. yes! it was a perfect way for her to meet people.

"I will, its perfect," Tara smiled, at the thought. her smiled died slowly though. Why would Lucian want her at the party? Hmm.

"Go get some rest, tomorrow night you can ask her." Maybe he was just trying to make up to her for tonight. That made her smile again, he really was nice. Kissing his cheek softly she slipped past him when he let her wrists go and hummed all the way to her room.

Lucian watched her go making sure she was in her room before he slipped out into the night. It was still very early, only about two in the morning, but he usually sent Tara to bed early. Well, they both usually did that... activities usually lasted for a few hours.

He smiled one of those very male smiled t that thought, and wondered what the hell he was doing leaving her in bed alone to go see Lestat. He shook his head of the images that wanted to lure him back home and kept walking. He needed to see Lestat. That was that.

Turning up the next rode he looked around to make sure no one was watching and sped off with his vampyric speed. He reached Lestat's in under five minutes. It was much like his and Tara's house, only it was all dark and cloaked in shadow.

Shaking his head, this time at Lestat's oddness, he walked up the flagstone steps and rang the bell beside the door.

The door creaked open a small pixie like girl stood staring at him before she moved aside to let him pass. he walked inside, his footsteps ringing through the house. It was all polish and sparkle, full of old furniture and fireplaces. it was nice, but Lucian didn't want to live there.

Lestat strolled out of a connecting door a woman trailing behind him sipping form a glass of red liquid. The scent was unmistakable, it was blood. His stomach clenched, he hadn't fed this night.

Lestat looked the same. The brat prince. God he'd never forget that time he wanted to be a friggin' rock star. His dark eyes caught and held his, a slow smile curving his lips, his fangs showing in a soft light of the candles. He was almost as tall as Lucian himself, his dark hair brushed over his shoulders, fitting nicely with his leather pants and no top look. He imagined he'd probably interrupted something.

The girl beside Lestat looked at him interestingly, her talons tapped on her glass. Her sleek pale skin clashed with her small leather mini skirt and a dark red spaghetti top, her long hair curling around her small frame.

She was actually very pretty, if he didn't have Tara... then again. her lips pulled into a feral smile as she looked at him and brushed her lips across Lestat's neck before leaving them alone.

"Who was that," Lucian's eyes followed her out of the room.

"That was Lasha, one of my new ones," Lestat said dryly, sitting on a table top. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing, I have just had a bad night."

"And you came here to tell me about it? Hmm, interesting."

Lucian rolled his eyes, sarcasm he didn't need. "It's Tara, and Louie."

Lestat perked up a bit at that, he did love telling Lucian how to handle things. That and he missed Louie. He'd never say it but he did.

"Tara has this new friend of her's, one I am suspicious about, I've very certain its the same girl who I attacked tonight at the club. Which thank you, Louie stopped me from killing."

Lestat arched a brow at him leaning back on his hands. "I don't see the problem."

"Its that girl, something isn't right with her, she's... different. and Tara and Louie have seemed to team up to protect her."

"Hmm."

Lucian sighed, no use in complaining any more than he has. "Want to come to the party Tara is having tomorrow night?"

"I though she hated me," he said softly, that still irked him.

"She does, but I want you there, so she'll deal with it," he hoped.

"Hmm, alright. Will SHE be there?"

It took Lucian a moment to figure out who she was and then nodded. "I told Tara to invite her friend, if it's the same one it's best to keep an eye on her."

Lestat nodded and gave him one of his evil smiles. "Till tomorrow," he was dismissed.

Lucian turned around and walked silently back outside. Yes, till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Arie woke up as soon as the sun set. Well not as soon but close enough. Usually she didn't sleep so late, but when one hunted the undead you got into the habit of taking on their hours. Not that the day was wasted. No. She'd been training and hunting down leads on a few of the vampire nests around the area.

Good news was she tracked them down and all the vamps were now extra crispy sun spots on the sidewalks. bad news was it drained her enough that she wasted a hew of the night hours on sleep.

Yawning she stretched pushing down the multi colored comforter as she sat up in bed. Rubbing her eyes she looked around her room and nearly screamed when something, check that, some_one_ jumped onto her bed beside her.

"Well, aren't you a perky person after you wake up," the voice was oddly familiar. Drat.

Reaching over Arie flicked on the small beside lamp and stared at Tara as the room was flooded with the soft yellow light.

Tonight she actually was wearing less than the night before. She didn't know it was possible. Here she was in her jeans and her T-shirt she had been wearing all day, and part of the night, all rumpled because she had just fallen into bed and there she was in one of those really expensive silk dress things that exposed way to much skin.

She wasn't jealous, not really, it was probably just one of those girl things clicking on in her brain wishing she could afford to look like that. She'd never been a girly person but you know really, people could have the decency not to flaunt in front of her, especially when she had just woken up.

"Go away," even to her ears she sounded cranky. Yeah, well, she wasn't a nice person when she woke up. So sue me, she thought.

"Well, I have to be on my way soon anyway, I just stopped by to invite you to my party tonight. You have to come," Tara said. She sounded perky. Evil perky people. They should all be shot, or at least detained.

"I don't want to go to a party," she snapped and climbed out of her bed trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes. It was a lost cause.

"you'll come," she said confidently.

"Will not."

"Yeah you will. You will cause if not for anything else, it will be crawling with vamps and you being Miss. Stake-through-the-heart, will want to come to snoop."

Damn. She gave her credit, the girl knew how to convince people to do what she wanted. It would be a good idea to see how the vamps did their... well, vampire gathering things. Or whatever they were.

Rubbing at her left eye Arie pushed her hair behind her shoulder and glared at the vampire on her bed.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Great! Here my address," she handed her a folded piece of paper, "try not to kill anyone," she paused after that, "unless you have to that is."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise not to ruin the party."

"You won't, if anything you will steal all my attention away with all your sexiness," Arie looked at her trying to find a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She couldn't find any. Tara just grinned at her and waved as she bounced out of her bed and out the door.

Weird. Yep, defiantly weird.

Checking the paper she shrugged and went to get ready. Well, a party couldn't be that bad could it?

It was that bad. As soon as she got to the house, excuse that, friggin' _mansion_ (damn those vampires), she already felt uncomfortable. She could hear the music and see the people through the windows. She didn't pay much attention but still, it was enough to rattle her.

She wasn't a very party person. Nope. Well, bright side, at least she'd have an ally during this whole fiasco. And pointy things. She could do this. She really could.

Rubbing the back of her neck and rang the doorbell. It sounded cheery. Ok well what did she expect, a death toll?

Tapping her foot absently to the beat of the music she waited to be let inside. The door opened letting warm yellowish light spill out into the yard. That's where it got really bad.

Everyone she could see was in friggin' formal wear. She knew Tara would be, every time she'd seen the vamp she'd been in some dress thing, but she'd thought it would be one of those come as you are parties. Apparently not.

Tara took one look at her jeans and T-shirt, and her sword, thank you but she never went anywhere without it, and shook her head.

She stepped out into the yard with her and shut the door behind her.

"Guess I forgot to mention it was a formal," she said airily and grabbed her wrist starting to pull her around back.

"yeah, you did, but hey I can just go, or just wear what I am."

"Not at my party you aren't Missy, besides you lived as long as I have you learn to prepare for this kinda thing." While she was talking she was dragging Arie around the side of her house and around to the back. There was a small black spiral staircase leading to the third floor balcony.

Letting herself be dragged up the stairs Arie took a second to think on her words. "What do you mean prepared for this sort of thing?"

"Oh well," Tara pushed open the glass doors and walked into an elegantly done up room. Damn, it was bigger than any she'd seen. It was all rosewood and silk. There was a huge four poster pushed by an open window near the back, a walk in closet (open thank you, and showing a sinful amount of clothes), and another door leading into what looked to be a bathroom. "See every once and a while someone forgets to dress and I lend out some things." Tara's comment jolted her out of her survey of the room.

"Oh," was all she said.

Letting her wrist go for the first time that evening she walked into her closet and proceeded to toss clothes onto the bed.

"you know, I'm comfortable as I am thanks."

Tara turned her head to look at her. She had on one of those looked that mothers get when they try and make their kids do what they want. Crap.

"Do you want to draw more attention to yourself than you already will?"

Damn. Ok, she had her again. She didn't want to blow her cover. Yet.

Sighing she sat on one of the plush chairs in the room. "Fine then, do what you will, just don't go overboard."

A half hour later Arie was staring stupidly into the gigantic mirror on the wall of Tara's room.

She looked... she didn't even know what she looked like, but she liked it. It wouldn't be an everyday thing but she still wouldn't mind it every once and a while.

Turning herself sideways she looked again at the girl in the mirror. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head like you see in those movies but can never actually do by yourself, with just a couple strands hanging down to frame her face and tickle at her neck. The deep blue dress she was wearing was silk, real silk, she'd worn it only once before when Blade had taken her out for her twenty first birthday.

The dress hung a ways past her knees but was cut on both sides up to her thighs. It hung all the right places and made her curves very obvious, while not overdoing it. It had a heart shaped bodice that showed off the tops of her breasts with small white ties down the center. It was sleeveless, as most things were in Tara's closet, and it was held together by a few clasps in the back, which she was assured wouldn't come undone.

She wore diamond drips in her ears, and a matching bracelet that circled her upper arm. And last, a pair of those high heeled things that women went nuts over. Those were the only problem with the whole things. She'd be surprised if she could walk in them.

Turning her head she watched as Tara folded her clothes and set them in her closet, along with her sword. She hated taking it off but carrying it around wouldn't do any good.

Tara turned and walks over to her something glittering in her hand. She moved behind her and clipped a small pendent around her throat, the chain stopping so the violet gem hung just above the valley of her breasts. It was big, but not gaudy. Arie touched it gently and looked back in the mirror.

"It brings out your eyes," Tara said, smiling at her. She was right.

"I'll be sure to give it all back when the party if over."

Tara made a noise and waves her hand dismissively. "Keep it, I have enough, besides," she said brushing a hand over Aries hair, " it looked better on you."

Arie blinked and felt herself blush at the compliment. She was about to say something else when Tara grabbed her wrist again and tugged her out of the room.

"Now that you are all dressed up, its time to mingle, if you get into a snit just call for me, or Louie, we're the designated police here," she said with a grin.

"Louie?" Oh god, it was that vampire who had saved her at the club last night. He was here! Would he recognize her? She was surprised to find she really hoped he would.

Tara was looking at her oddly before a slow smile worked its way over her face. Uh-oh.

Ooo, Tara thought, as she watched Arie's face. Someone had a crush. She'd seen the symptoms, and the girl defiantly had it. And Louie had been acting strange since last night. Could it be the two had met? Oh how fun this would be.

It had been ages since she'd last set someone up. And she dearly loved to meddle. She was a meddler, it's what she did.

Grinning at the thought she led the way down the stairs with Arie. She scanned the faces of the crowd for Louie as she did, and saw, with pleasure, he was among the guests who had stopped talking to watch the two of them descend the staircase.

The music stopped and an awed silence filled the room. Good.

Casting a side glance at Arie, she noted she knew too why everyone was so quiet and fidgeted slightly with one of her earrings. Tara pulled them both to a stop at the bottom step and let her eyes sweep the crowd, grinning as she noticed almost every eye was on her new friend.

She really did need more of a social life, and she was just the one to give it to her.

Lifting her voice to her heard over the murmurs of the crowd she said, "Thank you all for coming, it has been long since I have seen many of you, and I am glad you are here tonight. So, lets all enjoy the party shall we, but before we do I would like for you to all meet my special friend, Arie, she's with us tonight to get to know you all so be sure to show her your hospitality. She's a bit shy so, for all of you who are thinking about picking her up, be gentle."

Tara grinned at the glare Arie aimed her way just as the music started up again and the crush, now mostly all men, pushed their way to the front.

She slipped away, Arie could handle those, and went to find Louie. He was to shy to get to her himself. She'd just have to help him out.

"You want me to what?!" Louie asked, staring down at Tara. She was mad. That had to be it. Or she was a dirty trickster. Either way she was mad.

"Arie needs someone to protect her. You are it, I'm the host you know, I have to mingle, and Lucian hasn't gotten here yet or I would have him do it." she told him, her face pure innocence. She was a good liar.

He sighed. He doubted he'd be much help, he'd just be drooling over her like all the rest of the men were. his eyes moved to the crowd of men surrounding her. And, unbelievably, he felt jealous.

He'd recognized her the second he'd seen her. She was the woman he'd help rescue. He could never forget her face.

And now he knew her name. Arie. It was a nice name, it suited her.

Cursing Tara and her schemes, and thanking her too, he made her way through the crowd to her side. When she looked at him, he'd swore the earth moved.

Her violet eyes widened as she saw him, and he knew she recognized him just as he had her. With a small smile, and a bow her took her hand and tucked it into the curve of his arm.

Leaning close he whispered softly, "Hello again my lady."

She smiled at him, he could feel her nervousness, but she smiled all the same. It was a beautiful smile too, it made her whole face light up. "Hello to you too."

he stared at the faces around them and watched as they moved away. No one would confront him here. he was free to stay by her side without any interference.

"What are you doing here," she asked him as soon as the last one disappeared into the crowd.

"I live here," he told her, and he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes. his hopes rose a little bit. Was she disappointed because she through he lived with Tara.

he'd see.

"Lucian and Tara didn't want me living alone." He told her, watching her face, and was glad to see the disappointment fade, to be replaced by that light again.

"Oh, I meant here," she said and pointed at herself. Oh, she wanted to know why he was with her.

"Tara sent me to protect you from the swarm of men," he said with a grin.

"Ah," and she grinned back.

"I think a scheme is afoot."

"Mmm," she said and turned her head. He followed her gaze, just in time to see Tara duck around a corner and out of sight. 'I do think someone is plotting against us."

"Or for us," he replied without thinking.

She looked at him with a smile. "You know I never did thank you for the other night."

"How about you dance with me and we call it even?"

Oh, he was smooth, Arie thought, as her heart did a funny little flip thing. Great, she was falling for a vamp. She'd only read about that sort of things in books, you know how they fall for each other in a matter of days. Love at first sight and all that.

She wasn't saying love or anything, but she did like him. And as much as she told herself not to, she found herself in his arms and swaying to the music with him. It wasn't even a slow song, but they did it anyway.

he held her close, his arms gentle around her waist, and her arms around his neck as she rested her cheek against his chest. It was odd not to feel any heartbeat, but it was just fine with her.

He smelled nice, like spices. Giving herself a mental kick she closed her eyes and let herself dance. For this one night she'd just have fun. And unless she was mistaken, he liked her too, so this night she'd let herself be liked and like in return.

Lucian watched the girl in Louie's arms through narrowed eyes. He knew her. She was the one who had cut him the other night. And he had been right, Tara and her were on the same side.

Hmm, he'd have to tell Lestat about that. Pushing himself off the wall he slipped into the crowd to find him. They'd both come in the back way so Tara wouldn't be to quick to notice.

She hated him. She'd nearly killed him a few times, and likewise for him. he never understood it. it was only because he'd asked that she had stopped going after him. but if she found out he had invited him into their home she'd have his head. Literally.

he spotted her in a corner whispering something to the DJ, and pointing off to the side. He turned his attention elsewhere. She was busy, that was good, and he wouldn't be distracted on his way to find Lestat.

he'd be somewhere in the back feeding off one of the girls that constantly followed him around. Sometimes Lucian missed that. Sighing wistfully he pushed into the kitchen, where only a few vamps were sitting around the table playing cards.

he spotted Lestat just where he'd thought he would. In the back, bending over one of his humans. Crossing his warms over his chest he waited. And watched.

There were a few women in the room all centered around Lestat. All wearing the same things, a skin tight black dress, and watching him like he was God or something. He was wearing the same thing ever guy was wearing. A tux.

Tara had a thing for these formals. he'd never understand that woman.

He was still watching them when Lestat finally lifted his head and passed the girl into the waiting arms of one of the others. She was dead.

it wasn't really a surprise to Lucian but it still made him slightly sick. Lestat hadn't changed.

The women lifted the girl and walked single file out the door, probably to put the body in Lestat's car. Where he hid the bodies he didn't know. And he didn't care to find out.

"She's here," was all he said as Lestat turned to him.

"was it the one you thought it would be?" he asked.

"yes, and it appears she's got both Tara and Louie on her side."

"Louie is here?" Lestat looked to the door a strange expression on his face. "is she a danger to him?"

"in my opinion she wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

Lestat nodded and motioned to the men sitting around the table.

"Wait until she's out of the house and far enough away, then dispose of her," he said, without even a touch of remorse in his voice.

Lucian looked at the men, "I saw her coming from down the street, she'll head back that way, there is an alley down there, far enough from the house but close enough to watch her, she should pass by it, and you can be there."

They all got up and nodded before leaving the same way the women had. It was creepy. None of the people who hung around Lestat ever seemed to talk.

"Where's Lasha?"

"She's out in the party somewhere, teaming up with other women to discus how horrible men are."

"Ah." Lucian nodded, Tara did it too.

"Do her and Tara know each other?"

"Most likely,' Lestat said as he walked to the door leaving to the party. "I've heard her talk about her more than once."

"And she doesn't know you hate each other?"

"I never saw the need to tell her." Lestat shrugged and pushed out the door and into the crowd of people.

Lucian followed. It would defiantly get interesting.

Tara sat back and watched her handiwork. Louie hadn't left Arie's side all night. Of course the few times either of them had tried, she'd sent one of the guests to make sure they stayed together.

A man here and there to rile Louie enough to keep by her so they'd leave, or just to nettle Arie so she'd stick by Louie. She deserved a pat on the back it was all going well.

She could already see the two had clicked. It would be so wonderful if they would stay together. They really suited each other.

She was still smiling when she moved her way out of the crowd when she head the DJ put on another slow song. She'd personally told him to keep it up. Yeah, she was a meddling little demon, but they'd thank her one day.

Looking around, she tried to find one of her girls, when she spotted something that drove the smile from her face.

Lestat.

A growl rose in her throat. The nerve of him coming into her home. He knew he was not welcome. Louie and her had both made that quite clear.

She slide her way around to him and shoved him hard enough on the chest to make him fly right into the wall. he hadn't seen her coming, so it had made it easier.

"What they hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice icy.

The bastard had the gull to smile at her. "Dancing."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"you are not welcome," she said, her finger already pointing to the door.

"really? How odd that is when I was invited," he replied dryly and slipped away.

She was to stunned to do anything to stop him.

Invited? Who would dare invite that rat? And all at once she saw red.

Lucian.

She was going to kill him.

Snarling, and scaring a few of the people near her she moved off to find him.

Lestat watched Tara stalk away. he'd known that would get the bitch off his back long enough for him to get Arie out of the house.

He turned and moved through the crowd, it was easy to find her, she was one of the most beautiful women there. That, and she was hanging all over Louie.

Not that he wasn't doing some hanging himself. That pissed him off.

Glaring he moved to their side, schooling his features so all that people would see was a leer. He was good at leering.

he pulled her right out of Louie's arms, hiding a smug smile at his stunned expression and swept her into a dance of his own.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, stopping. She was strong enough that he couldn't make her dance again without a scene.

"Why, I'm the one you'll be waking up with in the morning," he said and gave into the smile this time at her glare. Of course that was before he bent her over and kissed her.

Kissing her though proved to be his undoing. She tasted like fire, and honey, all energy. Groaning slightly he bent her back and slid his hand down to her bottom pressing her so their hips met. He was sure from her startled cry that she felt the growing length of his arousal. Grinning at the thought he pressed his advantage and rubbed himself against her.

He wasn't expecting her knee firmly planted in his groin or the elbow to the back of his head. He was so surprised he let go and fell right to the floor, out like a light.

Arie watched the man hit the floor and spun around heading right for the front door. he'd kissed her. It wasn't even a nice kiss. it was one of those "hey you're easy" kisses. And he touched her, now she felt like she had to wash.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she slammed the door on her way out and strode down the rock path to the sidewalk.

She didn't bother to tell anyone she was leaving. No one needed to know, and she didn't care. She was sure Tara would come after her in the morning and ask what had happened and she'd tell her then. Till then she'd just go and work off some of her anger.

She'd kill the guy next time she saw him. And she had a feeling she would. He made her sick just touching her, and angry at his implication she was easy.

Gah! Men.

She shook her head and closed her eyes clomping her way down the sidewalk and muttering to herself. No one had bothered to come after her. maybe no one noticed she'd left yet.

That thought made her a bit sad. Of course it shouldn't bother her what a bunch of vamps noticed or didn't.

She was going nuts. Maybe she needed more sleep. That was probably it.

She was still working out the problem in her head when she ran into a wall. only it wasn't a wall, it was a person. A very tall person. She lifted her head to look at his face. A very vampire-y person.

She was shoved into the mouth of an alley before she could even react. Shed been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed anything else.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How many times had Blade told her to always pay attention.

Muttering to herself she watched a few shadows detach form the walls around her and reached for her sword.

Her eyes widened in panic when she remembered she didn't have it.

She was still in the same clothes she had been in when she left Tara's.

It was the thought in her head when the vampires attacked her.

Tara was still working her way through the crowd when Louie grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Where's Arie?" he asked, her voice was oddly strained.

"She's with you," she told him impatiently, she still had to find Lucian and kill him.

"no she's not, Lestat cut in on our dance and flew off somewhere into the crowd and I haven't been able to find either one."

Tara stared at him and jerked away. If Lestat had her something was up. Something seriously wrong.

Raising her voice to be heard over the crowd she called out, "Shut off the music," instantly it went off and everyone shut up, "Has anyone seen Arie?"

Most of the people shook their heads and exchanged curious glances. A small girl around twenty, well twenty looking, she was a vampire pushed up to her. "I saw her, she left about twenty minutes ago after she kneed the guy she was dancing with."

"She did what?" Tara asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Said another person behind her, "knocked him flat out on the dance floor we put him in the kitchen. Whatever he did she was pissed though cause she made her way out of here pretty fast."

Tara looked at Louie who looked back at her and then rushed to the door.

"Wait!" she yelled at him, "come with me" she ran up the stairs to her room on the top floor. She had to see if Arie had sense enough to grab her sword before she left. Jerking open her closet she stared, horror widening her eyes as she saw the sword lying there as it had been all night.

Arie was out there. Alone. Without her weapon. On the night of a Gathering. Vamps were everywhere, and few of them would hesitate to try and kill her.

Grabbing her sword she flew back down the stairs and out the door, barely noticing Louie with her the whole way.

Arie fought the best she could. She wasn't good with hand to hand combat.

She never had been. knives, sword, guns, give her a freakin stick or something, but bare she wasn't good.

She was breathing hard, her eyes narrowed on the vamps around her. They weren't even trying. They were toying with her. already she was bleeding, and a few ribs were broken. She'd been able to take out one with a small knife she'd found laying on the ground. But that hadn't lasted long. She didn't know where the damn thing flew off to.

Great. Well she wasn't going to die without a fight. She'd take at least two more of them down with her. There had only been four, and now there was three.

Three was lucky right?

All thought flew right out of her head as they all rushed her at once. She kicked and she bit at them, and she fought as much as she could, she heard something break as her hand connected with it. She hoped it wasn't her hand, but she was to caught up to notice if it was or not.

Something drove right into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and she fell to the pavement. She heard a horrible ripping sound and felt something warm slide down her side.

She was bleeding, she thought dully. She couldn't really feel anything any more, she'd read once that when your brain was so overwhelmed it shut down your nerve endings. For that she was glad, because she saw the claws and kicks coming and all she could do was roll up in a ball and hope for the best.

She could feel warm liquid running heavily down her side, and knew she was bleeding. She would make it though, she told herself, and she wouldn't give up, shed just wait till they went away.

That was then she heard the most horrible sound, she didn't think it was human at all. Cracking her eyes open she stared, shocked, as Louie tore down the alley and slammed himself into one of her attackers. He didn't even go down with him, just ripped out his throat and landed on his feet near the one by her back.

She didn't see what he did to him, she couldn't move her head to look. But she did hear a sickening crack and the spray of blood across her cheek.

The last one was fleeing towards the mouth of the alley while Louie was busy with the other two. She would call a warning, but she didn't have the strength.

She didn't need to though. She watched, numbed as the vampire jerked to a stop, a sucking sound echoing down the silent alley, and saw him fall to the ground.

His chest had a hole in it the size of a fist, lifting her eyes Arie saw why.

Tara stepped out of the shadows and dropped the dead heart to the ground watching the mess crack and break into ash to be carried on the wind.

"Freakin bastard," she muttered and moves down to Aries side. The poor girl was beaten badly. Even now she could see bruises, and welts, the dress she had torn to shreds, and blood spilling in a steady stream to the dirty ground.

Lifting her eyes she nodded to Louie who took off like a bat out of hell back the way they had came.

"Where's he going?" a soft voice whispered. Tara looked down at Arie, her eyes were bright as she watched Louie disappear.

"he just went to get the car so we can take you home, honey," she told her gently.

"Oh."

"This will hurt a little honey," and before she could protest, she slid her arms under her and lifted her up as she stood.

A small cry of pain had her wincing slightly but she walked out of the alley, walking as smoothly as she could so she wouldn't hurt her.

At that moment Louie swung his car around the curve and pulled to a stop beside the curb. Reaching behind him he opened the door and Tara slid inside, holding Arie as gently as she could.

Resting Arie on her lap, she took out a small medical bag Louie always kept in the car for emergencies, and started to patch her up.

She was already healing, and nothing felt broke, it would mostly just scar and be sore for a while.

"Where do we take her," Louie's strained voice drew her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, his eyes were on the rear-view mirror watching intently as she worked on Arie.

"TO the old warehouse on Lincoln, and hurry, she's starting to shake," with that warning she looked down at Arie. She had lost a lot of blood. She would need her serum, she just hoped they would get it to her in time.

Lestat awoke with a groan, and a throbbing feeling in his groin.

Wincing he rolled up into a sitting position and look in his surroundings. He was somewhere in Lucian and Tara's house, in one of the master bedrooms.

He didn't need to wonder how he got there. e remembered. Though instead of being upset he was intrigued. No woman had ever before turned him down, before he had been acting so his plans would work out but now...

Now he wanted her. She was a challenge, and a mystery. She would do well with him. For a while anyway.

Standing up he stretched and walked out of the room, he heard the party still, which meant he hadn't been out to long.

Usually people left around four or so in the morning, and since it had only been around two when he'd been knocked out, it was safe to assume it had only been for a few minutes he'd been unconscious.

Well, that settled he went to find Lucian, and plan their next course of action.

Arie groaned softly as she was once again lifted from the car, everything on her hurt. Even her teeth hurt.

She watched silently as Tara carried her through the twisting paths of the warehouse to the lab and gently set her in the chair.

She was starting to get twitchy, her hunger was moving into overdrive. She hoped someone found her serum before she went postal, or ran amuck.

That was a funny word. Amuck, amuck, amuck, amuck.

Yeah, she was losing it.

her eyes followed Tara as she bent down to get something from one of the mini fridges placed in the lab. She stood and turned to look at her as she picked up a high tech looking gun and clipped in the small vile.

It was her serum!

She would be okay now. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to relax.

"Hold her down while I do this," Tara said, her voice was near her ear as she spoke.

"What are you going to do?" she felt strong hands close over her shoulders and keep her in place. Oddly, she didn't feel the least bit threatened, she felt warm. Safe.

It had to be the hunger talking. Yes. That had to be it, she couldn't be having warm gooey feelings for a vampire could she?

She didn't get a chance to answer herself as she felt the sharp jab of a needle in her arm and the fiery sensation as the serum was injected into her bloodstream.

Her body jerked, but it no longer hurt as much, it was just sore. She felt the hands on her shoulders tighten but stay gentle, holding her down until her spasms passed.

She shook once more before everything faded away, and she fell into a blissful sleep.

Arie woke up to the sound of a song. It was sweet and soft, and whoever was singing it was singing right beside her ear, but it wasn't loud or annoying. It was comforting. Smiling she didn't even open her eyes just turned and snuggled into the warmth she felt behind her. The music paused a second before continuing on again, and she felt arms tighten around her waist pulling her closer.

She curled up and sighed gently. She didn't know where she was but she didn't want to leave.

Opening her eyes she started to look around, but got lost in deep blue eyes.

Louie.

The night's events rushed back into her thoughts and she stifled a gasp as she moved away. She remembered coming home, and Tara giving her the serum, and then... nothing.

She must have passed out. And now here she was with a strange man in her bed. Singing to her.

Despite her best abilities, her heart turned over at that. He had stayed with her, and sang to her. No one but Blade or Whistler had ever been so kind to her.

She remembered once when she was adjusting to her life, she'd had such an awful nightmare. Blade had come to tell her stories to get her back to sleep. It wasn't that she was little or anything, stories and songs just calmed her down.

And here was Louie doing the same thing.

She settled back down into the soft bed. She was upstairs in her room and she watched him. He was watching her right back, and it didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all. okay well a little bit.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him quietly.

he never even blinked. "You lost consciousness two hours ago, Tara is downstairs reading through the files on your computer, I have been with you since."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you stayed with me, you didn't have to."

Suddenly he looked sheepish and gave her a small smile. "I was worried about you," it was all he said. And it was enough to make her scoot back into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes closing as she rested her head on his chest. She felt his hand gently stroke her hair and smiled again.

"I did not want you to wake up alone," he whispered to her. She could feel his lips move softly in her hair. "I did not want you afraid we had left you alone."

That was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She didn't get around many people but the ones she did always through her so fearless, and she was. But times like these she probably would have been a basket case. For a while at least.

She turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Lifting her hands she framed his face with her hands and gently brushes his lips with hers.

it had the affect of a lightning strike. She gasped softly and moved a little closer deepening the kiss.

his hands stroked up her back and held her close, returning her kiss with a sweetness of his own.

And in that moment she was more afraid than she had ever been. her heart shuddered softly, in fear and in elation. because the impossible had just happened.

She'd fallen in love.

Louie kissed her tenderly. He slipped one of his hands free and gently cupped her cheek tilting her head gently to deepen their kiss.

he softly feathered his thumb over her jaw and closed his eyes. She was all softness and electricity. She was sweet but spicy, and it nearly made him insane.

He held her close, like a precious thing that could break if you didn't touch and hold it just right. But she was even more valuable than that.

he had no idea how it had happened, but in the short time she had known her, not even a day in fact, she'd become more important to him than life.

She'd snuck inside him and claimed a heart he long had thought dead, a heart that had not warmed since his wife had died.

A heart he did not think would ever be free of its ice, and yet this small woman had done it.

She'd made him love.

Tara smiled a secret smile, a smile all meddlers are prone to have from time to time as She paused by the door to Aries' room. The door was closed, and she could feel the tension vibrating along her skin.

Well, no point in spoiling their fun, she thought, and turning on her heel trotted lightly back down the stairs.

Pausing by the lab she scribbled a note to them, sooner or later they would come up for air, and she stuck it to the computer screen. With a last secret smile She walked back out into the cooling night, and left them alone. For this night they could be happy in each other's arms, because come tomorrow she had a feeling both of them would be twits about it and try to keep themselves apart.

It was a pity more people didn't understand that love couldn't be controlled. Ever. It would pick who you went to, and their hearts had already chosen. It would definitely be interesting to watch though. Both of her strong willed, and strong minded friends, battling it out with love.

Love would win of course, it could not be denied.

They would try though, she'd seen it enough to know.

Louie would deny it because of his wife and the whole 'my heart is dead I will never love again' thing, And Arie would deny it because they were supposed to be enemies. Yep this would definitely be interesting.

She laughed all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arie woke up with the suns dawning. her head was fuzzy but she knew what happened last night, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up in bed... alone.

Running her hand over the still warm space at her side she allowed herself a soft smile. Louie had stayed with her all night, telling her stories of his time and his family. He'd sang to her when she was tired and held her while she had been asleep.

She touched her lips, they still tingles form his kisses during the night. he had been so careful of her, so tender. He'd held her like she was a piece of spun glass that could break if not held right. She'd never had anyone hold her that way, not even Blade.

Smiling she slid out of bed and hummed to herself as she dressed for the day, hardly noticing what she picked out, her thoughts filled with the dark anguished vampire of last night. He was so sad, but last night he hadn't been, not with her. That gave her untold pleasure, she had made him happy. It was a wonderful feeling.

He'd whispered something to her while she had almost been asleep. She paused before her mirror and tilted her head thinking back, trying to remember.

His voice whispered into her ear, she could even feel the warmth of his breath again as he spoke to her in that hushed voice.

"_Cara mia, mi vita, mi amore."_

She closed her eyes as her heart swelled. My beloved, my life, my love. For once she was glad Blade had taught her Italian. She was pretty sure Louie had thought her asleep at the time, but she heard, and she held the words close to her heart.

Brushing the tangles out of her hair she picked up her sword and walked out into the warm daylight. And she smiled all through the day.

Tara yawned and stretched out in her bed sitting up and watched as the last rays of day flickered into nothingness behind the buildings of the city. She was a very old vampire, the sun had little hold over her, but old habits were hard to break and she still found herself sleeping most of the day away.

She slid out of bed and froze when a voice whispered from the darkness, the words moving over her like a touch, and freezing everything in their path.

"Where were you last night," the voice was cold, deep.

Lucian.

Turning her head she looked at him and frowned a little bit. "What is your problem, you never cared where I went out before."

"That was before you started hanging around with _her_," he spat the last word out like it was something vile.

It took her a full two minutes until she realized what he was talking about. "Are you threatened by Arie? I have known her a few days it is nothing to get all riled up over, she is just my new friend."

"New friend indeed," she could feel his glare against her back like two points of fire as she climbed the rest of the way out of bed and walked to her closet to get something to wear. "She'd kill you just as soon as look at you."

Turning around she stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" She knew Arie was a Daywalker, and yeah so she killed vampires, she would be the first one to admit most of them did less than good, but she had no reason to believe Lucian knew that. Or why he had said such a thing, he had just met her.

"She's not what she seems, she's dangerous," he stood up, moving like a jungle cat his muscles bunched and his body tense, ready to pounce.

Pulling one of her dresses from her hanger she slid into it, she didn't wear things to bed so she didn't have to change out of anything and turned to look at Lucian again. Something was wrong with him, his eyes held a fire she rarely saw in him. Slitting her eyes, she thought back again to last night and the vampires that had attacked. Could Lucian have sent them? And if he had why?

"She was attacked last night you know," she told him softly watching his reaction carefully, but except for a stony look she got nothing. Hmm. "I found her with Louie, we took her home to take care of her."

Now that got a reaction, his eyes narrowed, and his body went stiff... well stiffer anyway.

"She almost died."

Was it her imagination of was there a spark of pleasure in his eyes? Whatever it was it was gone to quickly for her to tell.

"Stay away form her Tara, I mean it," Lucian's voice dropped a level. That wasn't good, whenever his voice got that way he was really pissed off.

"You cannot tell me what to do, dear, no matter how much you wish to," crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him.

"I can damn well tell you what to do if you are to blind to see your life is in danger!" he shouted at her.

They were nose to.. well chest, but she tipped her head back and stared up at him, her eyes spitting fire.

"Look around you Lucian, we are in constant danger, we cannot hide ourselves away form the world as you wish to do, having a friend will not change that."

"Having a friend that will kill you does," he stated coldly, meeting her fire with ice.

"Not when they are a Daywalker!" she shouted. She watched him go completely still and look at her, her eyes widening in horror as she clapped a hand over her mouth. What had she done?

She watched as he turned and left without another word.

Goddess, what had she done?

Louie walked down the street to Tara's home silently. His eyes were straight, but his thoughts were millions of miles away. Actually, there were five mils away, laying with the light beauty that had stolen his heart.

He pushed that thought away. How could he be in love? He hadn't known her that long. But they did write that love didn't take years, it could be in a glance or in a touch. His steps faltered.

He shook his head, no, he was not in love. He couldn't be, not again. And with what she was... he would lose her just like he lost his wife if he let himself care for her. She was a Daywalker, he knew, she had told him so last night.

A soft smile curved his lips. Last night... it had been pure magick. It had seemed as if only they had existed in the entire world that night. Alone in the confines of that room, that bed, and just sharing.

He hadn't had that in his whole life. Not even with his wife. he had loved her, but they had never shared just that compatible silences, the chaste kisses, the soft whispers of just talking.

She was special, his Arie. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in so long... hadn't dreamed he'd feel again. But she could never be with him, he couldn't love her, at least he told himself that.

Shaking himself of his thoughts he turned down a side street leading to the house and paused when a voice whispered out of the darkness.

'So... what's with you and Tara's new "friend?""

Lucian. Sighing softly Louie waited for him to come out of the shadows.

He narrowed his eyes on his long time friend as he stepped forth. Something was different about him, a tension that hadn't been there in all the years Louie had known him, and while his eyes were as cold as ice, his stance was tense and edgy.

'What do you want Lucian?" he asked quietly. He had no time for this.

"Just curious, you seemed awful close to Tara's friend last night," Lucian said casually.

"I was just looking out for her," which was partially the truth, he had been looking out for her. Mostly.

"Ah, Louie, do not think you can fool me," Lucian whispered softly moving closer to him, there were the same height so their eyes were even with the others. "Something is going on with you and the little chit."

"No, there isn't, you read to much into things Lucian. You have always had an overactive imagination."

"Mmm, you are true, but I can see what is in your eyes. You like the girl Louie, you want her, you may even love her, and do you think to lie even to yourself these things?" Lucian taunted.

Louie curled his hands into fists, he hated when Lucian did this. He was just trying to rile him. Shoving him out of his way he kept walking down the sidewalk.

"Don't let her get close to you Louie! Those pretty eyes of hers hide a darker secret than you know!" Lucian's parting words stirred something cold inside Louie. Turning he looked behind him, but Lucian was already gone.

Louie frowned, and unbidden, an image of violet eyes appeared in his thoughts.

Lucian sped his way down the busy streets. He had a meeting with Lestat, and he knew the vampire would want to hear abut this discovery. About Louis. Smiling grimly to himself he ran, and planned another downfall for the girl that was so easily twisting his friends around her fingers.

Arie pushed open her room door, sipping a coke as she did. She'd stopped for a burger and some fries on the way home tonight, and it was a good thing too, she was out of food in the warehouse.

Unlike Blade she could eat human food, she still needed serum though, but a lesser amount. She guessed it was just something different in Daywalkers.

Humming to herself she walked inside, and gave a startled yelp as the light came on.

Tara was sitting in her bed flipping through a book, and smiled at her, her fangs flashing in the soft light. She'd clicked on the small bedside lamp when Arie had come in, and the room was full of the soft lighting.

"What are you doing here?" But instead of the usual wariness in her voice it was now full of amusement. She was really actually starting to like this vampire and her band of strange friends. Especially Louie. She shivered a little just at his memory, he really was something special.

Tara just stared at her, a strange look in her eyes. If Arie didn't know better it was the look of a match making scheme, she'd seen them in mortal mother's eyes often enough. But the look was gone so fast she realized she must have imagined it. Weird.

"Oh you know," she said casually, a little too casually, "just coming to check on you." Her smile was so sincere Arie had to mentally kick herself for having suspicions of her. Maybe she was getting to cynical in her age. Not that she was old; she was very young, but still.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I'm fine, as you can see."

"Yes, but you really shouldn't stay alone all the time." Tara tiled her head back and smiled at her as she slid gracefully form the bed. "You should come to my house tonight, won't you please?"

"Well..." she really should be getting to work, but it had been a while since she'd been out, except for the part at Tara's and she hadn't really been able to enjoy it. Except for her dances with Louie.

"Louie will be there," she told her, lightly. "It's just going to be a little get together, me and Lucian, you and Louie, big parties are fun but small ones are better. Wouldn't you agree?"

Louie would be there. Well, if it was only going to be just the four of them she could stand it.

"I'll be there, same time as last?"

"No, come by in an hour."

"An hour? Isn't that kinda early?"

"Not at all, it will just be us four, and since three of us live together there really is no reason to wait."

"Ah," it sounded sound enough, but she couldn't help but feel as if she'd just walked into a carefully laid trap as she watched Tara saunter out the door.

Tara watched the clock gleefully. In a few minutes Arie would be here and her plan would come together beautifully. She couldn't wait. Sometimes people needed a push in the right direction, and she was a very pushy person so she was perfect for the part.

Louie walked into the living room at a quarter past five, and instantly he felt himself stiffen. Tara was watching the clock with that glint in her eyes he'd gotten to know all to well. She was up to something. If he went very slowly, maybe he could get out before it was too late.

He started backing up, going very slow so he didn't make a noise.

"Ah there you are my dear," Tara spun around quickly, a serene smile on her face as she looked at him. He cursed himself over and over again but smiled at her just the same. He had the unmistakable feeling he'd just been caught in something that wouldn't be easy to get out of.

Arie got to Tara's house at five thirty just like she was supposed to. She hadn't changed, it was after all just going to be the four of them, and though she didn't think she'd met Lucian, she figured it would be a come as you are party.

She wore what she had worn the night of the party, just a pair of old worn jeans, and one of her T-shirts. Her sword hung across her back absently, but easy to reach just in case.

Lifting her hand to knock, she wasn't at all surprised when the door opened before her hand could even reach the door. Tara stood there; as usual she was beginning to notice, in a dress. This one was white and it was hard to tell where her skin ended and the dress began.

With a smile she backed away, and Arie walked inside. It looked just like it did before, elegant blending softly with the newer styles. It was a comfortable blend of old and new. And standing beside the fireplace was something that was both as old as it was new.

Louie.

And the feelings she got just looking at him were as old as time, but they were so new to her; they seemed to be completely at home in this house.

Their eyes caught and held over the space of the room, and it seemed they weren't far apart at all, because at that moment she could feel him against her as she had when she'd woken up with him beside her.

That thought gave her the oddest feeling of peace, and she wasn't sure if it was safe or not.

The sound of the door closing snapped her thoughts back to the goings on of the rest of the people of the room. It seemed to do the same to Louie, and if Tara was in any way feeling the underlying tension between them she gave no notice. She just smiled that smile and wandered into the room behind Arie.

"Oh drat, well isn't that a shame."

Arie looked at her. She had no idea what she was talking about.

She just smiled at them and shook her head. "I am a very forgetful vampire, I just remembered I have so many things to do tonight," she shook her head tsking all the while, and Arie had a suspicion that this was the cause of her feeling of being trapped earlier. But on she went, "Trini called me earlier, before I even went to get you Arie, and she wanted me and Lucian to help her with some trouble down at her place, oh I'm so sorry, and on our big night."

She looked at Arie, and her eyes were wide and sorrowful.

"Oh, that's ok Tara, we can always do this some other time."

"Oh no, no, dear, it had to be tonight, I just feel so bad about making you come all the way out here while I have to leave."

"Well, I have things I should be doing anyway, so its no big deal, I can just head on back and--" she never got to finish her sentence.

"Nonsense, you will do no such thing, do you remember what happened last time you went out here, no you better just stay right here. Louie will be here and you two can get to know each other, besides me and Lucian should be back in a few hours or so."

At that Louie straightened from his place beside the fireplace, the drink in his hand forgotten. She didn't notice he'd had it before. "Now Tara, you shouldn't keep her if she has things to do." He seemed to be saying something to her with his eyes but Tara didn't even spare him more than a moments look.

"She can do them tomorrow, do you want her getting hurt again?" Louie went quiet with that and shook his head, and it seemed his shoulders fell just a little bit. "Yes, I thought not, now you two have fun while we're gone, we'll be back...later."

And they both watched while she sailed out of the room to the back of the house. As soon as she was gone their gazes again found each other and it seemed the fire that was kept leashed in front of Tara suddenly broke lose to consume them both.

Lucian reluctantly followed Tara down the street. He knew Trini hadn't called that day; he'd listened to her speech in the living room with Arie and Louie. The only reason he was letting her lead him away was because the hit was already in place and there was nothing else he could do.

Far be it from him to let Louie have a go with the girl before she was killed. It didn't matter, but he still didn't like it. It makes him feel edgy.

"You look tense," the quiet comment made him look down at the woman he loved. He felt his heart give a twist as he looked at her, he loved her, he really did. It always surprised him.

"I am."

He saw the smile she aimed at him from under her lashes, and he felt his blood heat. He knew what that smile meant.

"Maybe I can help you with some tension release hmm?" she asked, her voice husky. Nodding his asset he forgot all about Louie and Arie and followed his little vixen up to one of the apartments they leased in the city.

Arie shifted her feet nervously and sat down on one of the plump chairs that were situated around the room.

She chose the one farthest from Louie; she wasn't naive enough to figure he hadn't felt the heat between them as soon as Tara stepped out of the room. He was looking at her with unblinking eyes, hungry eyes.

"So..." Lame, she told herself.

"Yes, so..." setting down his drink she watched as he walked over to her. His stride was slow, but it was purposeful. She suddenly felt like the stalkie of the animal stalker.

It was silly, but she couldn't help it, just like she couldn't' help how her heart did a funny flip thing when he stopped near her and held his hand down to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked softly. His voice was velvet and silk. There was just no way to deny a voice like that, or the silent pleading in its depths. Lifting her eyes to his she saw the same pleading there.

Lifting her hand she placed it in his, rising to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close. Her fingers laced with his as she lay her cheek against his chest, over a heart that didn't beat, and set her free hand on a shoulder as hard as rock. It was amazing to feel such strength yet know instinctively that that same strength that could break her would never hurt her, would fight for her. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

It was like a song she'd once heard, it was by someone called Evensense, it was called Going Under. It described this situation perfectly. The lyrics flashed through her head, softly so that all she had was the impression of them.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

So true, but so sad, because she knew she couldn't let herself fall. But things were easier said than done. Her body swayed gently to the rhythm of his, they needed no music, they danced close together, each knowing this time they had was precious and wanting to believe it would last, but fearing to break the fragile hold they had on each other. On this new emotion.

Louie held her in his arms, he held her as carefully as he could, and he wanted to hold her forever. He knew he couldn't, but how he wanted to.

He held one of her hands, her small fingers laced through his, and weather she knew it or not it was a powerful sign of her trust in him. It humbled him. So few people had trusted him in the past, and those who did he had failed.

He prayed to whatever god that watched over his kind he didn't fail her. In his heart he knew he wouldn't, but his mind was harder to convince.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he just held her again. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her breath against his chest, of the steady beat of her heart. Of the knowledge that she hadn't pulled away. It would have hurt more than he had been hurt before if she hadn't have taken his hand. It was a shock to realize it, but he knew it was true. And he felt she did too.

Leaning his cheek against her silken hair he inhaled her scent. She was light and sunshine to his darkness, so good and sweet. He'd damn himself a thousand times before he let her be hurt. But he knew he couldn't prevent all hurt, especially the hurt of just living.

He felt an unexplainable tenderness for her now. He lived, but not as she did, he mingled with humans but he was separate from most of their pain. The hurt of living was with him always, but with it he still felt joy at being alive, they were weighed down until they had no choice but to give up. He wished it never happened to the vibrant woman he held now.

Drawing her closer and moving in a slow circle around the room, and felt something stir within him. He'd had urges before, even dying couldn't quell the basic instincts of a living thing, but those were always so informal, so detached. This stemmed from the feelings she invoked in him. He wanted to make her his, wanted her to always be his. And he didn't know if he had the strength not to.

Arie held him against her, felt the ripple of muscle under the cotton shirts he wore. She even felt the evidence of his desire pressing against her belly.

Oddly enough she wasn't afraid. She should be, she knew it but she wasn't. Somewhere deep inside, she knew it would happen like this. A shudder spread down her spine and she felt his arm tighten around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Her eyes closed as she held onto him, the only anchor in the storm of her emotions, even if he was the one thing that made them rage in the first place. She felt her own desire for him, to belong to no one but him. She felt her own heart yearning for his, an undeniable shift inside her was taking place once more, and no matter what, she didn't want to stop it. She knew she loved him, though his it happened she wasn't sure how.

"We've known each other one a few days," she whispered against his chest. She didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she would se in his eyes. She felt his hand slide gently up her spine, soothing her, felt his fingers settle against her nape, massaging gently.

"It's true, I know, and though I don't know how it's happened, it has. Do you deny what you feel, what I myself feel?" His voice was so gentle, soothing her worries; it was calm when she needed the calm most of all.

"No."

"Neither do I, it is easy to lie to others, I am glad you choose not to lie to me or yourself," he paused and lowered his voice to a soft whisper, his breath tickling against her ear. "Sometimes, you know a person best for the days you know them, and not the months or years, because after so long they can conceal anything they want from you, but the first time you meet it is open. Honest." He slid his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up, holding her chin until her eyes opened and met his. "I have been honest with you, have you been honest with me?"

Swallowing against the tightness of her throat she whispered what she had wanted to since their eyes had met across the room, the answer to those silent questions in both of them, "Yes."

And she knew, as well as he did, she wasn't only answering the question he asked, she was answering the questions left unsaid, the questions in both their hearts, the need each felt.

Her eyes staying on his she saw them darken, saw the need in them she'd only sensed before, and she didn't back away when his arms came around her and his mouth touched hers. Instead she let her need, her love, take over; let the truth of them guide her. She'd never been with any man; she'd kissed a few but never anything more. Tonight it would change. She would change. And maybe even he would too.

Louie groaned softly at the first touch of his lips to hers. Her breath fled into him as she deepened their kiss, slanting his head as he urged her closer to him, fitting them together. His lips moved against hers softly, making himself go slowly with her, his tongue gently teasing her mouth open, coaxing her to let him in. His tongue swept into her mouth, exploring her sweetness as he held her tenderly.

He broke the kiss only long enough to sweep her into his arms, to cradle her to his heart. His lips reclaimed hers once more and he felt her sigh, felt the hesitant exploration of her tongue in his mouth and he let her, his hands holding her as carefully as if she was the most precious thing in the world. And to him, she was.

Arie slid her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he carried her up the winding stair, she barely noticed what the room they entered looked like, she had the impression of masculine lines and color, but was again swept away in the sensations that were coming alive inside her.

Her fingers gently caressed the nape of his neck, sliding up and curling into his hair, holding him against her as she deepened their kiss. She was growing bolder with every sigh that escaped his lips and into her own, every small moan that rumbled up from his chest.

She heard the lighter sighs, the softer moans that answered his, and it took her a minute to notice they came from her. It surprised her, but it didn't bother her, it gave her such a warm feeling inside that he could evoke such responses from her.

Louie laid her down on his bed, one hand smoothing gently down her side, holding onto her hip as he lowered himself down on one knee beside the bed. He broke the kiss to look down into her face, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes half closed and misty. It pleased him to no end to know he had done that to her, made her feel so stated.

She made a soft sound of protest when he moved further back, her arms tightening around his neck. He smiled at her, gently unwrapping her arms from his neck and standing up to sit beside her on the bed. His weight dipped the bed so she fell against him. Her softness against the hard planes of his own body made him bite back a groan. What she was doing to him was setting fire to his soul, but he gladly let himself fall into the flames.

She watched him through heavy lidded eyes as his eyes roamed over her body, the shirt and jeans hid nothing from him. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, but she only took the opportunity to let her eyes travel over him in the same manner. His gaze didn't make her feel awkward, or like she was on display, it made her feel wanted. Needed. She reached out, hesitating one a moment before she laid her fingertips against the collar of his shirt. The material was stretched taught over his shoulders, accenting his wide chest, and she let her fingers travel down to his stomach.

She sucked in a soft breath when his fingers captured hers and brought them to his mouth. She felt the heat of his mouth as she kissed each of her fingers, his tongue rasping against her palm, his eyes burning into hers. She swallowed watching him, everywhere his mouth touched leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

He bit at the heel of her hand playfully, smiling against her palm as she laughed. Some of the tension left her shoulders, and she noticeable relaxed, he could see she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but she was still inexperienced, and though it might not be obvious to her, he could see she was a little scared. He would be too. Sliding her hand around he held it to his cheek, delighting in the way her fingertips caressed him and didn't try to push him away.

She sat up pulling him close to her once more, and he let himself be drawn to her. He felt her lips, petal soft, touch his again. Blue lightning seemed to arc between them, and he pulled her closer to him. He would go slow with her, ease her fears first. Pressing her back against the mattress again he let his weight settle softly against her, his chest rested lightly against hers, and he groaned aloud at the feel of her breasts crushing against his chest, no matter how light a crush it was.

His hands gently smoothed down her sides, pressing into her curves, his fingertips sliding under her shirt. He heard her indrawn breath, and he kissed the pulse that was pounding in her throat. "Trust me," he whispered huskily, "I won't hurt you."

He left her hands in his hair and looked up at her, her eyes drew him in, the color of twilight they seemed to hold the same magick of the night. "I know," was all she said and stroked her hands down his back.

He took a shuddering breath at the raw emotions he saw in her eyes. She trusted him and he would do his best to keep his promise. Nuzzling her neck gently he dragged his tongue gently over her pulse, he heard her sharp breath, felt her body arch against his.

She closed her eyes, her nails lightly digging into his back through his thin shirt. She felt his muscles ripple under her hands, and felt a new wave of heat move through her, but this time it pooled low in her belly. A soft noise escaped her throat when she felt his hands slide over her back, arching under his hands. Her head fell to the side as he licked against her collar bone, his lips nuzzling softly at the hollow of her throat.

He gently lifted himself away from her and pulled her shirt from her. She lifted her hands letting him draw it away form her and watched his eyes as they settled on the scrap of lace that held her breasts. She felt them swell under his gaze and bit her lip softly. He tossed her shirt to the side and his hands gently settled on her shoulders pushing the straps off her arms. His hands curved around her back again and undid the clasp of her bra pulling the lace away from her.

She watched his eyes darken as he looked at her, heard his indrawn breath. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice horse.

She smiled at the compliment, and he noticed just how her eyes glowed when she was happy. His heart flipped over with the knowledge that he had done that. He nuzzled her neck softly, trailing soft kissed over the delicate bones in her neck. His tongue laved gently at the valley between her breasts, gently nuzzling them. He heard her moan and lifted his head taking her left breast into his mouth, his lips gently closing around her nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue. He suckled gently at her, his teeth softly nipping at her, hearing her soft cries.

Her body shivered under him, her hands laying against his head pressing him close, her fingers tangling in the silken mass of his hair. She whimpered softly as he lifted his head away and took her other breast in his mouth, felt his tongue gently caress her heated flesh. She didn't know just that simple touch could feel so good, but she hoped he didn't stop.

His hands skimmed down her sides to her hips, gently pushing her pants down her legs. He sat up shifting enough to pull off her boots, and draw her pants all the way off her. It took all of five seconds, and he pressed his lips back to the valley of her breasts, returning to trailing a fiery path of kissed down her ribs to her stomach.

He paused at her navel, his tongue dipping inside, teasing her, before trailing his lips to her hip, his tongue lightly stroking against the small indent. Her sighs lost to neither of them.

His hands gently drew down her lacy underwear, discarding them as he did with her bra, he lifted his head enough to look down at her and smiled, nuzzling against her thigh gently.

Her legs fell open at his gentle nips and kisses, his hands softly sliding over her thighs parting them a little more before he cupped her hips in his hands.

Her eyes opened as she lifted her head to look down at him, her eyes misted slightly as she watched him, she didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't want to stop him. His eyes lifted and held hers as he lowered his head and gently covered her center with his mouth. she let out a shocked cry, her head falling back once more at the pleasure that shot though her.

His hands held her hips against his mouth as he gently nuzzled against her, his lips gently parting her folds as his tongue stroked into the core of her, touching that part of her that seemed all the heat was centered. Her cry was louder when he touched her like that, her hips lifting against him, she was sure she heard him chuckle but she could hardly hear over the roar in her ears.

His hands held her steady as she writhed against him, his tongue gently stroking inside of her, feeling her muscles tighten around his tongue, feeling her slickness as he gently nipped at her with his teeth. His tongue gently stroked against that small point of pleasure inside her, pressing it gently, hearing her moan louder.

He nuzzled closer to her, his tongue stroking deeper, feeling her muscles tighten under his hands as he held her against him. He knew she was close to her climax, and with that thought foremost in his mind he urged her over the edge.

Her cry was lost to her own ears as she felt herself fall over the edge of something she didn't think she'd ever reach. Colors exploded before her eyes, and sound roared past her ears, she felt time stop around her for just an instant before she floated back down to earth.

Her eyes opened, and she realized the roar she heard before was her own breathing. Louie stood over her just watching her. She felt herself smile, the afterglow leaving her energized rather than exhausted.

She reached for him and saw him smile, and when he came closer she realized he had taken his clothes off. Her eyes roamed over him, and she felt herself blush deeply when her eyes rested on his manhood. She didn't know the semantics, but she was sure he'd never fit in her.

He must have read something in her face because he gently lay down beside her and gathered her into his arms, his hands stroking against her back gently. "We will do no more tonight, if it is what you wish my love," he whispered against her ear. She felt a rush of love for him that he would be willing to do that for her and buried her face against his neck.

"No," she lifted her face and gently kissed him, "please."

He let out a moan and rolled them over pinning her under him, feeling her shift her legs to cradle him between. Lifting himself onto his hands to stare down at her, he watched her eyes, looking for any sign she didn't want to continue.

Leaning down he kissed her and gently rocked his hips forward gently easing himself into her.

She moaned against his lips her hands resting on his shoulders, feeling him stretch her as he slide into her. She felt his body tense and she felt him draw in a breath before she pushed all the way inside her.

She felt something tear her cry of pain lost in his lips. Her eyes closed and she felt him hold very still for her, waiting for her to get used to him. She felt his lips brush kissed across her cheeks, feather over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently, his arms holding her close to his chest, he felt her nails bite into his shoulders, then slowly relax. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"shh," she said softly, her lips gently brushing against his, "it's ok." And it was.

Their eyes meeting, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night he gently kissed her lips again, her tongue lightly coaxing her mouth open to slip inside. His tongue gently massages against hers, and hers gently sought the secrets of his own mouth.

She drew in a soft breath as he softly rocked his hips against her, both of them moaning deeply. He felt her tighten around him, felt her slickness as he slide inside her over and over again.

She felt him stretch her, felt herself grip him tightly, and she felt his gentleness. Her hips lifted against his, her arms circling around his neck, holding him close to her as she let her head fall back, exposing her throat to him. She felt the kisses he pressed against her throat, felt his ragged breath against her skin. Their pace quickened, his hips driving him into her, and her hips lifting in time with him to accept him. She felt his lips pause at the pulse at her throat, felt his tongue stroke the tender flesh.

She heard his soft growl, and gently pressed his head against her throat, felt his gasp.

"Arie.."

'Shh," she told him, "its ok."

She shuddered against him as his fangs pierced her skin, and she tilted her head for him sinking her own fangs into his throat. And as the first blood touched each of their tongues and their hands sought the others, their fingers lacing together, they fell over the edge together.

Lucian leapt over the bed and caught Tara around the waist toppling them both back onto the bed. She laughed and writhed against him pushing at his shoulders as he rolled them over so she was pinned under him.

He grinned down at her, his fangs flashing in the light of the candles, and she returned the grin with a lusty laugh. She turned her head snapping playfully at his arms as he held her wrists pinned over her head.

"Aww, no fair, I am not supposed to be caught." she looked up at him widening her eyes.

He laughed and just settled back between her legs, softly nuzzling his cheek against her breast. "Ah, well, even the most skilled cat gets caught by the hunter once and a while."

"Nah uh," she arched and twisted around under him, which only made him laugh more, and bite softly at the tender underside of her breast. He was rewarded with a yelp and a giggle.

Grinning he looked down at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned his head down and closed his mouth around it, licking lightly until she parted her lips. He slid his tongue inside, stroking her tongue with his.

She moaned softly and arched against him, her legs wrapping lightly around his waist and pulling him closer to her.

They had been having fun for a few hours now, now they made love.

He slid into her gently, both of them sighing with pleasure of just being close to each other. They made love gently, with the comforting feeling of old lovers. They held each other, words unneeded being said in hushed whispers. Murmurs gently floating up with their sighs, their hands lay together holding tight to each other as they moved in a rhythm as old as time.

When they reached their release they went together, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss, one that would etch itself in their memories forever.

Lucian let his weight settle onto her, holding her gently against him. He let her legs slide down his hips and curl with his. He smiled, it was something she always did.

"I'm not crushing you am I?"

"Mmm," she stretched under him, her hands roaming over his back, "no, I like it."

Chuckling he lightly bite into her neck, drawing a gasp from her, and drank deeply. He closed his eyes as the blood rushed into his mouth, swallowing the cold sweet liquid before lifting his head away and stroking his tongue across her throat watching the puncture wounds close.

She smiled up at him drowsily, the hours of lovemaking, and the continual drainings making her sleepy. She reached up for him, to draw his head down so she could feed from him in turn but he pulled away gently kissing her lips.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered to her, and with so much of her blood taken, she fell asleep from the compulsion in his voice.

Lucian watched her confused eyes as they closed, watched her chest stop as sleep overtook her. As their kind didn't need to breath it didn't need to be kept up in sleep.

He hated to do it to her, but it had been so long since they left home that he needed to get back before the attack came.

Gently touching her cheek he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, he felt the slightest stirring as she kissed him back, even in sleep.

He stood up and dressed carefully before he left, locking the door behind him, he was gone before he heard her whisper his name as she fell back into sleep.

Far across town Arie lay in Louie's arms sleeping peacefully unaware of the danger lurking just outside the peaceful haven they made. She made a soft noise, and snuggled closer to him, feeling, even in sleep, his arms tighten around her protectively.

Their sigh mingled together, and as each of them whispered the others name, they heard them, through the deepest layers of sleep, and they smiled.

Chapter 4

Arie was the first to wake up. She smiled as she felt Louie's arms around her holding her close. She snuggled down against him turning in his arms so she could tuck her head under his chin.

Sighing softly she cuddled close. She could just stay here forever.

Forever.

The word echoed through her head. She looked at him, he would live forever. She wouldn't, she'd age, just like any normal human, while he stayed just like he was. Forever.

She suddenly felt cold, and no amount of warmth would heat her back up. Touching his cheek she looked at the face that she'd loved since she'd first seen it.

Her mind raced back to something Blade told her so long ago. He stood there morning the loss of his vampire love, the loss of his mortal love.

He'd looked at her his eyes so full of pain, she wanted to cry for him.

"Never love them Arie," his voice had echoed across the room they stood in, and the cherry sunlight streaming through the windows didn't make it bright where they stood. They stood in a world all their own, surrounded by darkness. "Promise me."

She'd swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded, "I promise."

He'd seemed satisfied but he looked away from her still talking to her. "There is no sympathy for them. You mustn't feel for these creatures or love them. In this world, you are alone. We are not human nor are we vampires. There is no where we belong. Do not make the mistakes I made," and he'd walked away, the pain inside him still filling the space around her.

Blinking back her tears she stared at Louie, she loved him so, but Blade was right. They could never be together. She was alone.

Sliding away from him, being careful not to wake him she stood up and fumbled into her clothes in the dark. Walking out the door and down the stairs she ran outside. Her feet pounded the pavement, she was sore, deliciously so, but she ran anyway.

She didn't even notice she'd forgotten her sword, or the fact that she was going in the direction away from her home.

Her feet slowed, her breath coming out in short pants as she looked around. She knew where she was, it was one of her favorite places to eat. It was a Southern Cuisine bar and grill.

She had somehow wound up behind it, in the alley. At that moment, when all her senses reassumed themselves in her head she heard the faint music of My Immortal come floating out of the window.

Tears pricked her eyes. _Her_ immortal wasn't here, and she'd never be able to see him again. She'd have to go away. Maybe move down into one of the other big cities, they had bases all over the world, they were just not used because she never went anywhere.

Well... here was her chance. Now only if she could get her feet to move. But she couldn't. She didn't want to.

Touching her hands to her stomach she gave a shuddering sigh and straightened her shoulders. She wouldn't cry anymore. She had to do what she had to do.

And she would do it with dignity.


	4. Chapter 4

Well. That was the plan anyway, until something smashed her into one of the brick walls in the back of the building. She had a moment to think, "Hey clean for once," before something solid connected with her spine and sent her into a little shuddering ball on the ground.

Oh, that was so it!

She ground her teeth together, the hell with the dentist bill, and leapt up to her feet. She may be part human, but she was part vampire too, and that meant she wouldn't just lie around while something nasty went at her. No by god she would not! It had happened once, and now the man she loved was beyond her reach, they were out of their fucking minds if they thought she was going to be easy this time.

She saw movement from the corner of her eye, had a second to realize she'd left her sword back with Louie, and another second to think _screw it,_ before a man, what was once a man that is, lunged at her.

She tucked down bending backwards as he flew over her. Wrapping her slim hands around the things throat, she jerked as hard as she could, using his momentum against him. Her fingers dug deep into the tissue around his voice box, felt the blood sliding hot and thick down her fingers before she ripped the mass out.

She watched dispassionately as the body exploded into ash, covering her with a fine layer of grey. A smile edged around her lips, more of a bearing of teeth than anything, her eyes flashing darkly in the dim alley. Guess she'd finally moved up.

Beware little things that go bump in the night, the Daywalker was finally in.

She picked two more out of the shadows; slowly creeping forms that were trying to get on each side of her. Let them just try it. Fury welled inside her like a living thing, stretching inside her body; it was like a big furred cat rubbing against its cage, just looking for a way out. She had a pretty good release set for it.

Her body swayed left, her eyes tracked the vampire that was coming from her right, and lunged. She caught it by surprise, she saw in the way its body stilled, his eyes widening before she slammed into it, smashing it up against the building. Her body ached form where she'd hit, but she took no notice, her hands curling into claws as she tore out its throat as she'd done to the other.

Arie huffed slightly, her body spinning down into a crouch as the other one made a slight sound. A soft whimper that drew her attention to the crates and boxes stacked against the far wall. Why is it everything always seems to accumulate in an alley? Aren't there any clean ones where nothing can hide?

No, of course not, it would make her job to easy.

Keeping in her stance she edged closer to the sound. Her feet gliding slowly over the hard asphalt, she peered around the top of one of the crates. Her gaze softened slightly as she saw the vampire curled up behind the debris. This was after all, a creature just like her Louie. And Tara, and Lucian, and some of the others she'd met at that damned party. Not all of them were bad. Who was she to judge if one was to die and one wasn't, she didn't know everything about him. Her eyes traveled over his form, lean, muscular, blond hair blue eyes, he couldn't have been anymore than 18 when he was turned.

Her resolve wavered slightly, the anger she had fought with only moments before draining away, leaving her tired and slightly sick.

That moment of indecision proved to be her last, she watched that fearful gaze flicker, watched the fearful expression melt into triumph. One moment was all it took and she swung around, her gaze connecting solidly with the vampire who'd danced with her, the one she'd knocked lat on his ass. Her eyes widened, and she almost had it, almost turned away, but hands fell on her elbows from behind, effectively locked her against that same 18-year-old body she'd pitied.

"Well, my dear," Lestat purred, pulling a slim needle from his coat pocket. "We do seem to be seeing a lot of each other," he chucked. But her mind wasn't on his words; they were on getting out of there that instant. She knew, somewhere deep inside her, that if he slid that deadly little weapon into her, she'd probably not live to regret it.

"Should have killed you while I had the chance," Arie muttered and flung her head back, hearing a satisfying crunch as her skull connected with the vampires nose. The hands holding her slackened slightly, and it was all the leeway she needed. Her arms came up and she shoved past Lestat, dodging the swing of the needle as she ran out of the alley.

Okay, in all fairness it was very close to out of the alley. Her foot touched the sidewalk, light shimmering for a moment over her before pale arms swept around her and jerked her back. An arm around her throat cut off her cry, cold lips brushing against the shell of her ear as words hissed at her.  
"Close, so close, it's the last time you'll ever get that close again," and a sharp pain spread through her arm, something burning through her blood at the last word. Her body jerked, her feet kicking back against his legs as he drug her deeper into the darkness, deeper into the cold certainty that this time, there would be no one to save her.

She had one last through as she heard the needle click against the ground, one thought as the blackness ate at her vision.

Louie....

Lasha stood, a silent sentinel in the night, watched as Lastat loaded the tiny slip of a girl into his sleek black car. Her lips tilted, painted as red as the blood she'd drunk just before she'd been sent out on this little venture. Really she didn't get paid enough to go after these guys, but it was worth the look on their faces when they found out whom it was who'd done them in.

Actually she was surprised at just how quickly Lestat was moving. He was so very careful not to say much around her, but she read into what he didn't say. The subtle glances to someone in the house, the muted phone calls, the late journals after they should long ago have been abed.

Oh yes, this was one she'd particular enjoy. She only regretted that she couldn't play with him more. But oh well, work was work and fun was fun. Before he met his particular hell she was sure she'd get in a few licks.

Turning on her heel she started back towards the fire escape she'd used to climb up to the roof of the building. She almost didn't catch it, and as she turned her head she almost didn't believe it. There, under the streetlights, climbing into the other side of Lestat's car was Lucian. She felt her mouth work, though no sound came from her suddenly dry throat.

What in the hell? Lucian was one of the... well not good guys, but he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be a bad guy! What was he doing helping Lestat snatch up the Daywalker?

This has just gotten more complicated than she'd have liked. Turning away she melted into the shadows, working her way quickly down the metal cages and stairs.

Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Could be, but she'd not bet her life on it. Or that pretty little Daywalkers either. No, Lucian had defiantly slipped over the edge into bad. And not even her kind of bad! But bad, bad, like... Hades save us all bad. Shit.

Trotting down the side alley she ducked into one of the all night liquor stores. Her eyes watching as the black car slide out into the sparse traffic.

She waited another ten minutes, pretending to browse through some of the older bottles of wine before she went back outside. Her gaze tipped up to the sky, her keen eyes dancing from star to star as she debated what to do.

Of course, there was only one thing to do, and she hated to have to be the one to do it. A bad taste crept into her mouth, twisting her beautiful features into a grimace. She'd do what she had to because it's what she did. What they all did.

She turned and made her way quickly to her car, firing the engine of her sleek red mustang she whipped out of the reserved parking and sped her way out of the downtown area and towards the up side of the street, winding her way through the little condos.

Sometimes she hated her fun.

Tara cracked her eyes open groggily. Who the hell was shaking her? Her body felt like it was being made into one of those rag-y dog chew things. There was only one person who'd ever do that and get away with it.

"Lasha what the hell are you doing?" she growled, smacking at the hands that seemed to attach themselves to her arms.

"Finally! My gods do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"

"Yes I'm well aware of it, since you won't let me forget." Yawning she sat up, her long blond hair sticking out of her head like tufts on a scarecrow, her eyes focusing on her sister. "Why are you here?"

She watched Lasha take a deep breath, seeming to steel herself. A skitter of dread wound its way down her spine. Her Evil Twin only did that when there were two things she had to do. Kill someone she cared about, or gave bad news to someone she cared about. Who wanted to bet that it was number two? Not her.

"I saw Lucian tonight." She said softly, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. Tara felt all the muscles in her stomach unclench.

"And?"

"He was with Lestat."

All those nice relaxed muscles knotted up again. Great, if she kept this up she could join the circus for money. Okay, lame, she could admit it to herself. "And?"

"They were putting Arie into Lestat's car."

Tara just stared at her. She felt something in her brain just click off. It was one of those little things that protects us all, your brain just says nope, not gonna do this, it'll break us, nope just won't process it.

But eventually she did. The shock wore off, and slowly the reality of it all sank into her. Lestat and Lucian were working the bad side of the tracks. She felt something vital drain from her eyes, watched as Lasha's did the same. Lucian had never actually met Lasha, but she had met him, many, many times. They were the Evil Twin's; they rarely did anything without each other somehow. And Lasha had liked Lucian, it wasn't often that happened. They'd both really thought he was different.

Reality really was a bitch.

"I see," was all she said. Her voice didn't even sound like her own. It sounded strangely hollow. She and Lucian had been together for nearly a thousand years. How could he do this? Even if she hadn't liked the little human child, he knew better than to go after a Daywalker! Her mind pulled her in another direction. Back to earlier, when they had been making love. He'd taken more blood than he'd needed, enough to weaken her to the point where she couldn't resist the compulsion buried in his words. His command to sleep. Pain tore through her chest. She couldn't even deny the evidence against him, not when it had been her on the receiving end of it.

"Are you alright?" the question came soft, and she snapped back into this time. She hadn't even noticed as her sister put her arm around her shoulders, hadn't noticed she'd turned into her body. Gods how was she going to fight like this?

Answer, she'd make herself. Just like she'd made herself time and again.

"No," she said honestly, pulling herself from the small comfort of her sister's arms. "But I'm as goad as I can be. Come on, we probably don't have much time; we need to get Louie and get going. Do you know where they're headed?"

"Yes," Lasha said, standing and picking up the discarded dress of her sister's handing it back to her. Their eyes met once more, this time holding, steel shining in their depths. "They went to the water front, one of the old mansions down there."

Louie sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat slicked his skin, his blue eyes darting around the room. He was in his bed. Alone. Frowning he ran a hand over his forehead, beads of blood staining the back of his hand red.

He couldn't be alone. He'd heard Arie call his name. Standing up he padded silently out into the hall, uncaring of his nude form as he passed through the shadows.

"Arie?" he called to the silent house. There was no answer, no sigh of wind, so little creak as the house settled. The hairs on his arms stood up. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

He knew he'd heard her call him. He'd felt something inside him wrench at the desperation and longing in her words. He wasn't dreaming, he knew that much. He'd brought her to his bed, they had fallen asleep together. So why was she gone now? And why was he hearing her voice?

If she'd been afraid afterwards, if she'd had second thoughts she would just have left and went to her house. Frowning deeper he went back into the bedroom, tugging on his jeans as she swept his hands over the bed, drinking in her scent. There was no sign of foul play, no struggle, but there was an air of... sadness?

She was sad? His heart twisted. Had he done something to scare her away?

His fists crumpled in the satin sheets. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He'd been too hard with her; maybe he'd hurt her. But no... she'd been happy afterwards, drifting in the afterglow. He'd seen it in her eyes. So why then was her lingering scent sad?

His thoughts were jerked out of their musing and to the present time as he heard the front door slam, heard someone calling his name. Dropping the sheet he walked quickly out into the hall, walking down towards the stairs.

"Tara? What's wrong?" He called, pounding his way down into the living room. She was with a woman he didn't know, but he noticed a likeness between them, they had the same kind of eyes, old and weary. What was going on now?

Tara had spun around at the wound of his voice, and he tipped his head to look down into her upturned face. Her eyes were just a touch to big, her lips pressed into a thin line, her fingers white as she held a silver blade he had never seen.

"What's going on?"

His gaze sharpened, his hands snapping around her arms, digging his fingers in, when she didn't answer but she didn't wince, she didn't pull away, she just looked at him. A cold feeling of dread grew in his stomach, fear spiking through his system at her next words.

"They took her Louie."

She came to, strapped down to a metal table. It was cold and dim in the room, and her bare back was freezing against the shiny metal. Wait, whoa! Bare back? Bare?

Her eyes snapped into focus, her thoughts clearing enough so that she could process what the hell had happened to her. She took in bare walls, all concrete and steel, her arms strapped at a slightly painful angle over her head, and her ankles strapped crossed together. She was stretched out tight enough that a burning started in her joints. Oh, and did we mention naked?

The hell was this?

Her sluggish mind tried to work, slowly edging around the events of the past few hours. She'd been with Louie. She remembered that, but he'd never do this to her, she knew that, so what happened after?

Think brain think!

Okay, okay, she'd run away. Yeah, that sounded about right. She'd gotten freaked by the immortality thing and split, and she'd run all the way downtown. She remembered a fight and... and...

"Finally awake I see," a deep voice said from above her shoulder. She tensed at that voice, her muscles bunching as she twisted her head around, catching a glimpse of pale flesh and dark eyes before he moved.

She remembered. She remembered it all. The fight. The needle. Him.

"Who the hell are you?" that didn't sound like her voice. She cleared her throat, licking her dry lips and tried again. Just how long had she been down here?

"My name is of little importance, but you may call be Lestat." At the name his face loomed over hers, dark eyes spearing her violet ones in their depths. Spooky. But she'd been through too much to let him scare her.

"Right, yeah, Lestat. What do you want?"

She clenched her teeth as his cold fingers traced over her side, skimming down the curve of her waist. Oh, she'd need to wash a thousand times after this.

"We want what all the vampires before us have wanted. The secret to your being. Half vampire, all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses, it is a very tempting thing you see," he said conversationally. He was acting like she wasn't strapped naked to a lab table, and his hands weren't roaming all over her. Okay, well not ALL over her, but still, skin was coming in contact. But if he could pretend there was nothing wrong and they were two old chums talking over coffee, then so could she.

"We?"

"Oh yes," he smiled, flashing fang. "Myself and a few others."

She swallowed. Okay, not she was a little afraid. "Uh huh, and you want what now?"

"Blood my dear. Your blood" he whispered, his face tipping closer, his lips just a breath away from hers. God's what did the man do practice his lines in front of a mirror?

Good, okay, sarcastic comments helped. Not by much but it was an improvement. Blade had told her about this once before. How he'd been caught and almost drained of blood for some freaky vamp experiments. Okay, we'll he'd survived, so could she. Of course he'd had help. She wasn't so lucky. Damn, damn, damn! She had to be such a loner!

But it didn't matter. She could get out of this, she was sure of it. That little spiel in the alley had really upped her confidence. And at least, if she couldn't get out, she'd take a whole hell of a lot of vamps with her.

Tara smashed in the old wooden door, watching the splinters embed themselves into the opposite wall. A snarl twisted her lips, her fangs glinting in the dim light.

The minute they'd entered all hell broke lose. There had to be at least twelve just in this room and I was a big freaking development. No wonder the city never tore it down, Lestat was keeping it all nice and maintained for his sick twisted little mind.

She watched Louie from the corner of her eye as he smashed into about four of them coming from her left. Right. She flicked her eyes to Lasha and they both smiled, through a bit grimly and waded into the fray.

These vamps might have been trained by Lestat and might have all nice little hi tech weaponry, but neither woman ever played or fought fair. It really was unfair for the poor souls. But they shouldn't be in her way.

Tara felt a same thrill she always did when she fought, granted it hadn't been anything like this in a century or two but it was a hell of a rush. The fact that they had to find Arie before the bad guys did something to her helped too.

Her sword flashed in the small amount of light, silver cutting into flesh as easily as a knife through butter. Her hands moved just as quick, knocking people back and throwing them against her sword. She never really liked killing her own kind, but in times like these she was glad she'd learned. She was to busy cutting a path through the remaining vampires to notice that the twin flash of a sword had disappeared. Her eyes flickered slightly as she cut the last one down, watching the body disintegrate into ash and turned her head to look at Louie.

"You okay?" she growled.

He nodded, his eyes flicking around the barren room. "Where's Lasha?"

Tara felt her whole body go stiff. She whipped her head around, her eyes searching frantically around the room. Did one of them get her?

No, she'd have felt it. Scanning the room once more with her eyes she relaxed. Slightly. Her sword was gone. She was still alive. Somewhere.

"Find Arie, I'm going after my sister."

She ignored Louie's call to stay together and darted off down one of the doors leading from the room. Oh there would be such hell to pay if anything happened to any of them. A grim smile worked around her mouth. She'd enjoy casting out the punishments too.

Louie swore. His eyes narrowing into slits as she made his way down the remaining room. He'd let Tara go, odds are if they split up they'd find Arie sooner. And Lasha. And Lestat or Lucian.

Something burned in his chest at the thought. He'd trusted Lucian.


End file.
